A adorável aventura de nós dois: Casamento em LV
by Rodrigo Vieira
Summary: Valtér e Petúnia Dursley hoje formam o casal mais patético do mundo. Mas nem sempre foi assim! As aventuras, loucuras e amores do namoro ao casamento numa única fic. Viva Valtér e Petúnia! Saibam mais dos caretas Dursleys.
1. O começo de tudo

Petúnia estava sentada em uma cadeira perto da janela do quarto da pensão enquanto Válter estava vendo o seu programa favorito na TV o "Acerte e Ganhe". A noite já chegava mais ambos queriam que isso não acontecesse. Sabiam que amanhã seria Segunda e a rotina começaria outra vez. Petúnia iria para o bar aonde é garçonete e Válter voltaria a ser o crupiê do "Cassino Star Blue".

Os olhos daquela garota de dezoito anos estavam fixamente apontados para as difíceis palavras-cruzadas que estavam encima de suas pernas enquanto um lápis bem apontado girava entre os seus dedos até ela escrever a última palavra daquela página do seu passatempo. Alguns segundos depois a cara sorridente do apresentador do programa da TV deu lugar o comercial, fazendo Válter e Petúnia cruzarem seus olhares no ar.

- Três meses aqui parecem pouco, mais é muito tempo.

- É verdade. Mas nós iremos ter uma vida mais digna em breve - falou Petúnia sonhadora.

- Nós já poderíamos ter um teto de verdade sobre nossa cabeças se não fosse pelos últimos acontecimentos - disse Válter tentando evitar que Petúnia percebesse a sua declarável tristeza.

- Calma, meu amor. Nós temos que ser fortes nos bons e nos maus momentos.

- É que esse nosso azar me irrita tanto. Eu queria poder lhe dar um lugar melhor para viver, mas...

- Não se aborreça por tão pouco, Val. Sem presa conquistaremos tudo o que desejamos. O futuro nos pertence - disse Petúnia sonhadora.

- É, só que esse futuro nunca chega - disse Válter se fazendo de chateado, mas tentou mudar de assunto - Parece que foi ontem que nos encontramos pela primeira vez - perguntou Válter abrindo um sorriso para quebrar o gelo que a tristeza criava.

- Não faz tanto tempo assim, Val.

- Se nós não tivéssemos nos encontrado no saguão daquele hotel, Petúnia.

Seis meses antes

Petúnia, a futura Sra. Dursley, estava em seu quarto arrumando as suas malas. Ela se preparava para uma longa viagem de verão. Colocava tudo o que via pela frente de uma maneira organizada. Petúnia não devia ter naquela época mais de dezessete e usava um vestido único e rodado cor-de-rosa. Seu cabelo era caído, e sua feição era suave e doce.

As paredes de seu quarto era todas pintadas de amarelo. A sua cama estava cheia de roupas e outros pertences enquanto o armário ia se esvaziando cada vez mais. Quando ela acabou de dobrar as suas roupas e colocá-las no malão, ouviu sua mãe chamando-a.

- Petúnia, querida. Não vá se atrasar - disse Jeannie gritando e dando duas leves pequenas batidas na porta alertando que estava ali.

- Já estou indo, mãe - respondeu Petúnia.

Petúnia fechou o zíper de sua última mala das quatro que levava. Nesse instante, o pai dela, Jerry Evans, entrou pelo quarto.

- Está tudo bem, Petúnia? - perguntou Jerry se aproximando.

- Estou bem, pai - disse a garota - Eu consigo levar as minha próprias malas.

Petúnia tentou pegar suas malas sem sucesso. Seu pai riu um pouco.

- Tem certeza que não quer uma ajuda? - perguntou ele.

- Hum... está certo pai - concordou a menina a contragosto.

Jerry ajudou a carregar as malas para a sala onde estava reunida sua irmã e sua mãe.

- O táxi já chegou, Jeannie? - perguntou Jerry.

- Já. Há cinco minutos. Por que você demorou tanto Petúnia?

- Ela está carregando uma bigorna na mala - interveio Jerry e todos riram daquele comentário, menos Petúnia.

Dentro do táxi, a caminho do aeroporto, Petúnia não conseguia parar de mentalizar como seria as suas férias na América. Aquela com certeza seria a melhor dela em toda sua vida. Quando chegaram no aeroporto não foi fácil encontrar o local de onde deveriam embarcar.

- Jeannie, onde fica o portão 19? - perguntou Jerry com os bilhetes na mão e correndo de um lado para o outro.

- Nos deveríamos ter perguntado na hora em que fomos fazer o check-in.

Jeannie avistou um balcão de informações perto de onde estavam e se dirigiu a ele.

- Boa tarde - disse elegantemente a funcionária do aeroporto à Jeannie - O quê a senhora deseja?

- Boa tarde - respondeu educadamente Jeannie - Você poderia me informar perto de onde fica o portão de embarque 19?

A mulher pegou um telefone perto dela e falou com alguém em termos que Jeannie não compreendia.

- Senhora - disse a moça do balcão tornando a falar com Jeannie - O último avião que estava no portão 19 partiu à 10 minutos.

- Não é possível - disse Jeannie - Aquele era o avião o que eu ia pegar - consultou o relógio para Ter certeza que já tinha passado do tempo - É, pela hora ele já deve ter saído

- Eu posso tentar colocar a senhora em um outro avião, só que não deve ser um vôo direto para Los Angeles.

- Bem, o que você conseguir está bom. Afinal, fui eu que perdi a hora - Jeannie tirou os bilhetes de dentro do seu bolso e os entregou a moça do balcão.

Após algum tempo, pareceu que todo o incidente estava resolvido. Só que teriam que primeiro parar em Nova York para fazer uma conexão depois seguirem em direção a Los Angeles

Petúnia e Lílian resolveram sentar em um banco e esperar que seus pais voltassem, eles foram resolver o problema das bagagens, já que elas estavam em outro avião. Ambas estavam preocupadíssimas pois sabiam que agora demoraria algum tempo para o próximo avião chegar. Para esperarem, tentaram se concentrar em algo. Petúnia olhava fixamente um grande relógio do aeroporto que estava pendurado no teto, Lílian preferia ficar observando grandes aviões decolarem e pousarem. Depois de uma hora, seus pais voltaram.

- Demorou, mas resolvemos o problema - Jeannie comunicou assim que se aproximou de suas filhas - As malas estarão esperando por nós quando chegarmos.

- Que bom! - disse Petúnia em uma falsa voz alegre. Para ela tanto fazia o que aconteceria com as bagagens. Pensado melhor, era melhor ter as bagagens pois suas melhores roupas estavam dentro daquelas malas.

Depois de Jeannie fazer com que suas filhas se acalmassem, uma voz de microfone soa pelo aeroporto.

- Chamada para o vôo 1451 da British Airline com destino à Nova York. Portão de embarque 13.

Comparado com o embarque, o vôo e a chegada foram tranqüilos. Eles conseguiram recuperar suas bagagens e ainda chegaram muito bem em Los Angeles.

Ao saírem do aeroporto chamaram um táxi e Jeannie pediu que os levassem ao Green Garden Hotel. Através da janela daquele táxi os Evans viram a cidade que os esperavam. Grandes hotéis e mansões, lugares lindos, grandes lojas e o melhor de tudo naquele dia, um sol radiante que deixava a cidade com um ar tropical. Aquelas férias prometiam grandes surpresas.


	2. Brigas e esbarrões

Saíram do táxi e Petúnia logo bateu seus olhos no hotel que estava a sua frente. Não era um dos mais luxuosos de Los Angeles, mas era enorme. Tinha no mínimo vinte andares e o piso da escada de entrada era todo feito de mármore branco e granito.

- Bem, demorou mas chegamos - falou Jeannie interrompendo o silêncio momentâneo que reinou durante alguns segundos entre a família.

- Até que esse hotel não é tão ruim - comentou Jerry encostando a mão no corrimão dourado da escada de entrada.

Um funcionário do hotel veio carregar as malas que estavam no táxi sendo seguido pela família que logo pode ter sua primeira impressão sobre o interior daquele magnífico local.

Jerry e a Jeannie foram até a recepcionista enquanto Lílian e Petúnia sentavam em bancos no saguão do hotel.

Depois que o Sr. e a Sra. Evans se registram todos subiram de elevador até o nono andar com um funcionário do hotel trazendo as malas. Eles caminharam lentamente até a porta do 909.

Quando entraram, Lílian logo se deparou com um pequeno, mas bem decorado quarto de hotel. Tinha uma cama de casal e uma porta para outro quarto que deveria ser os que elas, Lílian e sua irmã, iriam ocupar.

Petúnia nem disse nada. Entrou direto no quarto e se jogou em uma das camas.

- Mãe, estou cansada - disse ela se reconstituindo e sentando pesadamente sobre uma cadeira.

- Todos nós estamos, querida. Essa viagem foi realmente cansativa. Aproveite para dormir agora, porque amanhã iremos ao estúdio da Warner Bros em Hollywood.

- Sério, Mãe? - perguntou Lílian se sentando na cama com um sorriso no rosto.

- Seríssimo. Eu agendei ontem quando estávamos nos preparando para viajar.

- Nossa, que chato! - disse Petúnia em tom de gozação.

Lílian e Jeannie conversaram um pouco, mas o cansaço não as permitiu prolongar por muito tempo o diálogo. Também havia o fato de Petúnia não querer falar com Lílian por causa que ela havia iniciado um assunto sobre seu ano letivo em Hogwarts. Com isso, as duas se recolheram para dormir. Apesar de ainda ser cinco e meia da tarde a viagem havia sido realmente exaustiva.

Petúnia e Lílian dormiam tranqüilamente até o momento que a mãe delas escancarou a cortina deixando o sol de mais um dia de verão entrar no quarto e logo o inundando de luz.

- Acordem, minhas garotinhas. Já é hora de se levantar - falou docemente Jeannie enquanto acordava suas filhas.

- Mãe! Estou com sono - protestou Petúnia.

- Já são dez horas da manhã - contestou Jeannie sorrindo.

Lílian nem reclamava porque apesar do sol bater em seu olho ainda não havia acordado. Foi necessário sua mãe lhe dar um leve solavanco no ombro para a menina acordar.

- Está muito cedo ainda - falou ela sonolenta e bocejante.

- Nunca é cedo demais para os turistas. Estamos aqui para isso e não para dormir até o meio-dia.

- Essa sua mania de acordar cedo vai me levar a loucura - falou Petúnia enquanto sua mãe a ajudava a se levantar.

Depois de reclamarem e espernearem tanto, ambas já haviam perdido o sono. Logo que abriram a porta que dava para o quarto de seus pais, Petúnia deu de cara com Jerry sentado em uma poltrona lendo jornal. Assim que ele as vê pára imediatamente de ler.

- Bom dia! - disse Jerry com entusiasmo - Aliás, um lindo dia.

- É, pode ser - falou Petúnia ainda meio ranzinza por ter sido acordada, na opinião dela, cedo demais.

- Vocês dormiram muito. Sabe... - tentou dizer Jerry, mas foi cortado por Lílian.

- É... Dormimos muito! - disse a menina em sarcasticamente.

- Mas como não? - se perguntou o pai surpreso pelo argumento da filha - Ontem, ainda nem era de noite quando vocês foram dormir!

- Chega de bate papo que temos que descer para o restaurante. O desjejum já deve estar servido.

- Como você é velha, mãe! - falou Petúnia procurando algo dentro das malas ainda não desfeitas.

- Por que? - se espantou Jeannie olhando abestalhada para a filha.

- Hoje em dia ninguém fala mais desjejuar - replicou a filha mais mal humorada do casal deixando de procurar seja lá o que estivesse procurando para ficar parada em frente a mãe.

- Se arrumem. Depois do desjejum - disse Jeannie enfatizando a última palavra - vamos direto à Hollywood.

- Já vamos? Logo pela manhã? - perguntou Lílian em notas surpresas e de espanto.

- Vocês jovens de hoje acham que existe tempo para tudo! - disse Jerry rindo por trás do jornal.

Jerry e Jeannie já estavam prontos para irem, mas tiveram que esperar suas filhas. Petúnia não demorou muito tempo para se arrumar. Colocou uma calça azul e um suéter combinando com seu tênis. Assim que apareceu com essa roupa sua mãe a reprovou:

- Nós somos turistas. E aliás está um belo dia de sol lá fora. Vai esquentar e é melhor você trocar esse suéter por uma roupa mais apropriada.

- Ah, mãe! Eu estou bem assim! - retrucou Petúnia.

- Não está não - falou Jeannie olhando para a roupa e balançando a cabeça em sinal de negação - Não é mesmo, amor?

Jerry não prestou muita atenção em que Jeannie havia dito:

- Claro, está certíssima... Petúnia, faça o que sua mãe mandar, querida - disse ele sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

- Jerry Evans, olhe para mim enquanto eu estiver falando! - disse Jeannie em um tom de voz mais elevado.

- É o caderno de esportes, querida - disse ele tentando se justificar.

- Ah, claro! Vocês homens são todos iguais. O quê esse jornal tem que eu não tenho? - perguntou Jeannie em um tom de voz um pouco elevado.

- Deixa de besteira! - disse ele finalmente fechando o jornal e o colocando em cima da mesa.

Após alguns segundos em que Petúnia, que presenciou a discussão, olhava para seus pais admirada, Jerry retomou a fala.

- Por Deus, Jeannie! Pensei que você ia ter um "A.C.I".

- Mas que história é essa de A.C.I.? - perguntou Jeannie espantada.

- É o tal "Acesso de Chilique Incontrolável" - falou Jerry calmamente.

- Quanta bobagem, Jerry. Deixe de criancices, homem - disse ela enquanto andava até a janela para olhar pela enésima vez o ensolarado dia que fazia.

- Está bem. Concordamos então em parar de brigar e finalmente tentar nos distrair, certo? - perguntou Jerry incerto da resposta que teria.

- Tudo bem, então - Jeannie disse em tom de rendimento - Mas é apenas porque estamos atrasados. Depois ainda quero ter essa conversinha com você - completou em outro tom.

A briga cessou e a paz voltou a reinar naquela sala. Foi então que Jeannie se deu conta que Lílian ainda estava se arrumando. Já passavam das dez e meia daqui a pouco eles teriam que almoçar.

- Eu vou ver o que aconteceu - disse Jeannie enquanto entrava no quarto.

Lílian ainda escolhia com que roupa iria.

- Por deus, Lílian - vociferou Jeannie - Pegue qualquer uma. Daqui a pouco já é hora do almoço.

Contrariada, Lílian terminou de se arrumar apressadamente. Dez minutos depois todos desceram para o restaurante.

Jeannie falava para o marido como o saguão do hotel era ricamente decorado. Nele havia candelabros do mais fino cristal, os sofás eram de couro negro e o balcão da recepção eram feito de mármore. Havia muita gente chegando no hotel, dava para perceber esse detalhe apenas olhando para a recepção. Turistas se exprimiam tentando conseguir algum quarto, já que aquela época era a alta temporada. Pai e mãe conversavam mais a frente, enquanto Petúnia estava com uma cara emburrada e Lílian feliz pelo passeio. De repente Petúnia se lembra de algo.

- Mãe - diz ela interrompendo o pronunciamento da mãe sobre os pisos de porcelana do hotel.

- O quê foi, querida? - uma curiosa Jeannie questionou a filha.

- Eu esqueci minha bolsa no quarto. Posso voltar lá e buscar?

- Não dá tempo. Estamos atrasados, mãe - ponderou Lílian entrando na conversa.

- Então combinamos o seguinte. Eu vou no quarto e enquanto isso vocês já começam a comer e depois eu me junto a vocês. Assim é melhor? - disse Petúnia numa tentativa de solucionar o problema.

- Por que você quer tanto essa bolsa? - perguntou novamente a mãe.

- Mãe, estamos perdendo tempo - a essa altura Petúnia já se irritara.

Jeannie não demorou nem um segundo para pedir o auxílio do marido.

- O que você acha, Jerry? - perguntou ela recorrendo ao marido.

- Deixa ela ir, desde que seja rápido. Se não depois ela vai ficar nos amofinando com essa história - disse Jerry colocando um ponto final no assunto.

Petúnia agradecida pegou a chave do quarto e correu para o elevador. Após alguns minutos chegou no quarto 909 e encontrou sua amada bolsa. Quando a achou dentro do armário não pode deixar de exclamar um "Ah! Aí está você" para a bolsa.

Saiu o mais rápido que pode pois já deviam ter passado mais de cinco minutos e ela não queria ficar ouvindo sua mãe dizer que ela tinha se atrasado. O elevador já a esperava, entrou nele e ficou observando o ponteiro que indicava o andar que o elevador estava e desejou que ele passasse mais depressa. Finalmente ao chegar no hall do hotel pode o perceber cheio. Estava apressada e saiu esbarrando em muitas pessoas pedindo desculpas logo depois.

Ela estava tão desligada que nem havia percebido quando um garoto entrou na sua frente. Ele, igual a ela, parecia atrasado para algo, só que o tal garoto corria. O inevitável aconteceu. Ele andando todo apressado e ela completamente desligada acabaram por se esbarrar.

Ambos caíram no chão com o encontrão. Com tanto tumulto ninguém parecia ter notado o que ocorrera. Ambos pareciam não ter se machucado, mas Petúnia estava irritadíssima.

- Você está bem? - perguntou o rapaz com uma voz gentil já se levantando.

- O que você acha? Você vem correndo igual a um maluco e me joga no chão. Como você gostaria que eu estivesse? Contente? - disse gritando para o saguão todo. Muitas pessoas se viraram para ela.

Petúnia no momento era um misto de raiva e vergonha. Raiva porque o garoto a havia derrubado e vergonha pelo escândalo que dera.

- Você está nervosa. É melhor se levantar - falou enquanto estendia sua mão para puxar a moça.

Ela recusou a mão de uma maneira um tanto quanto grossa.

- Agora você faz isso, mas na hora que eu estava andando você podia ao menos desviar de mim.

- A culpa não é minha. Você é que não olha por onde anda!

- Eu? Como tem coragem de me acusar? - insinuou a garota enquanto se levantava finalmente do chão podendo ver o rapaz melhor.

Ele devia ter a sua idade, mais era bem mais alto que ela. Vestia uma calça jeans muito apertada e desbotada. Usava um casaco preto totalmente brega, na opinião de Petúnia já que hoje fazia calor, e por baixo uma camiseta larga e muito folgada. O físico do rapaz não era dos melhores , além disso tinha um cabelo loiro penteado para o lado que parecia irritar muito Petúnia. Seu rosto se contorcia de tal forma que parecia estar levantando um carro.

- Escuta bem, garota - começou ele com muita calma na voz, era visível que ele se controlava e escolhia muito bem as palavras - Eu me desculpo, está certo? A culpa foi minha. Mil perdões. Agora posso ir?

Petúnia se espantou ao ver o garoto tão calmo assim. Causou a ela certa estranheza, porque agora era que devia ser o momento em que ele devia começar a gritar mais alto com ela, mas ao invés disso fez algo totalmente inesperado. A menina começou a talvez ver ele com outros olhos, afinal ele era alguém calmo e sereno, pelo menos tentava ser. Como ela sabia que essa discussão já havia a atrasado aceitou as desculpas, pouco sinceras, do rapaz.

- Tudo bem - falou com uma voz de quem não dá o braço a torcer - Está desculpado. Mas foi porque você teve sorte de eu estar atrasada.

O tal garoto que Petúnia não sabia nem mesmo o nome começou a andar retomando a direção em que anteriormente caminhava. As pessoas que estavam olhando a pequena discussão voltaram a brigar por uma vaga no hotel. Então, Petúnia Evans, caminhou para o restaurante com pensamentos misturados na cabeça.

Não sabia o porque mais desde o momento em que ele tomou a atitude de apartar a briga, algo havia mudado na concepção dela sobre ele. Isso era muito estranho, pelo menos era o que Petúnia achava. Pensando nisso, e também em que nunca de qualquer modo nunca mais o viria, ela percebeu que havia gostado da atitude dele.


	3. O jantar na casa de Anna

- Por que demorou tanto? - foi a primeira coisa que Petúnia ouviu de sua mãe assim que chegou no restaurante. Todos já estavam comendo, menos ela.

- Tive alguns problemas - respondeu Petúnia já meio irritada.

- Que tipo de problemas? - perguntou Jerry curioso com os problemas da filha.

- Nada demais - disse puxando uma cadeira para si e se sentando rapidamente.

- Se não é nada demais então nos conte - insistiu novamente o pai.

- Porque vocês querem saber? - Petúnia parecia irritada.

- Só pela coincidência de sermos os seus pais - disse Jeannie.

Petúnia bufou em desagrado.

- Eu não estou para brincadeira! Aliás, estamos atrasados. Vamos comer logo para sairmos desse maldito lugar! - finalizou a garota partindo para comer. Já não conseguia mais pensar em nada. Estava irritadíssima.

Apesar de não estar muito bem na hora do café, o humor de Petúnia melhorou ao longo do dia. Chegando nos estúdios da Warner ela foi relaxando e esquecendo a briga que teve com no saguão do hotel. Ela pensava toda hora "Férias são só uma vez ao ano, não vou deixar aquele garoto estúpido estragar nem um dia delas".

Os Evans se divertiram bastante. Conheceram os sets de filmagens de vários filmes e ainda viram a famosa calçada da fama de Hollywood. Jeannie ficou meio decepcionada em não ter visto nenhum artista muito famoso. "Esse pessoal é muito restrito" murmurou ela já na saída. Mesmo assim tinha sido um ótimo passeio, mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco logo o entardecer chegava e o sol ficava mais fraco a cada minuto. Ainda eram cinco e meia da tarde mas o sol já não estava tão intenso.

Quando retornaram ao hotel ainda não era tarde. Jeannie logo informou como iriam passar a noite:

- Fomos convidados para um jantar - disse Jeannie entusiasmada logo que chagaram ao quarto do hotel.

- Mas mãe, passamos a tarde inteira na rua. Não é melhor descansarmos um pouco? - Lílian protestou desabando em sua cama, ela estava exausta.

- Não, não e não... Nós poderemos descansar quando estivermos mortos. Agora nós vamos a um jantar de uma amiga minha de muitos anos que se mudou para Los Angeles há bastante tempo e desde aquela época eu não a vejo.

- E talvez morreremos de exaustão e finalmente poderemos descansar! - disse Lílian sarcasticamente - Ou vossa senhoria tem alguma objeção?

- Sem gracinhas - disse Jeannie - Não quero perder nossas férias descansando. Quero aproveitar o que Los Angeles tem de melhor.

- E por que você não disse nada sobre esse jantar antes? - perguntou Petúnia com uma cara amarrada.

- Por que deveria? Não esqueça, Petúnia, que você ainda não nos contou o que aconteceu com você na hora do desjejum.

- É...hã...é... - Petúnia não encontrava nenhuma palavra para usar.

- Você escolhe. Ou nós ficamos aqui e ouvimos a sua versão da confusão matinal ou então vamos ao jantar.

Petúnia se calou contrariada. Limitou-se a murmurar um "está bem" consentindo com sua mãe.

- Era o que eu imaginava - disse Jeannie se levantando da cadeira vitoriosa e procurando algo para vestir dentro de sua mala que ainda não havia sido desfeita.

Petúnia e Lílian já iam para o seu quarto quando Jerry as interrompe.

- Não demorem muito. Não quero ver uma reprise do que aconteceu de manhã. Está certo? - perguntou Jerry com seus olhos brilhando de uma modo intimidante.

- Não fui eu que me atrasei - disse Petúnia entrando no quarto e batendo a porta.

- Que garota revoltada! - exclamou Jeannie procurando roupas dentro do armário.

Jerry voltou a falar com Lílian.

- Trinta minutos e nada mais. Eu não quero ver sua mãe tendo um outro "A.C.I".

- Jerry! - repreendeu Jeannie sem deixar de mexer nas malas.

- Que história é essa de A.C.I., pai? - Lílian perguntou intrigada.

- É algo entre eu e a sua mãe - disse Jerry sem graça.

Lílian entrou no quarto deixando uma Jeannie em fúria.

Depois de vinte minutos Jeannie já batia na porta do quarto das meninas.

- Como é? Será que vai demorar mais dez anos para vocês se arrumarem?

- Ainda não se passaram os trinta minutos - Petúnia protestou.

- Essa família tem um sério problema com relação a se aprontar para algo. Vocês demoram mais que uma noiva indo se casar! - exclamou Jeannie arregalando os olhos.

- Ou será que o problema dessa família é ter uma mãe super-controladora que não sabe a diferença ente vinte e trinta minutos? - rebateu Lílian entrando na conversa e parando de ajeitar seu cabelo

- Não, na verdade o problema está nas duas filhas rebeldes que eu tenho - disse Jeannie já saindo e voltando instantes depois - Ah! A propósito, não fui eu que dei meia hora. É tempo demais! Foi o pai de vocês. Ela é muito frouxo na hora de ajustar as rédeas.

Após demorarem trinta e cinco minutos de muitas brigas e discussões a família finalmente estava pronta e preparada para partir. Foram até a rua chamar um táxi. Naquela noite chovia uma pequena garoa o que deixava a paisagem bucólica.

A viagem de táxi foi curta porém nauseante pois o motorista corria igual a um louco, mas finalmente chegaram ao número 64 da rua Bartler. Uma casa elegante, num estilo antigo.

Assim que chegaram avistaram na chuva a silhueta de uma mulher na casa dos trinta anos. Era Anna, amiga de Jeannie. Ela trazia em punho um enorme guarda-chuva.

A família Evans logo que saiu do táxi foi em direção a Anna.

- Jeannie! Quanto tempo! - gritou Anna enquanto abraçava a amiga de anos.

- Como você está, Anna? Fugiu de nós e nunca mais veio nos visitou - disse Jeannie com sua tradicional voz.

- Mas, é melhor vocês entrarem logo antes que fiquemos ensopados. Está chovendo muito.

Após entrarem e se secarem com toalhas Anna apresentou sua filha, Susan. Ela devia ter mais ou menos a idade de Lílian, dezesseis anos.

Petúnia logo ficou amiga de Susan. Geralmente ela não era muito sociável, mas Susan conseguiu "quebrar o gelo" entre as duas. Lílian teve que ficar ouvindo uma conversa entre seus pais e Anna. Petúnia foi até o quarto de Susan para elas conversarem mais à vontade.

- Então, o que está achando de Los Angeles? - perguntou Susan tentando puxar um assunto.

- Só estou aqui a três dias, mas pelo visto é uma cidade... - Petúnia estava procurando algo que não fosse uma mentira, mas que não soasse mal - interessante - disse ela por fim.

- Por que não se senta? - ofereceu Susan apontando para cama.

- Claro - falou Petúnia enquanto se sentava - E você? Está morando aqui a quanto tempo?

- Desde pequena. Devia ter uns três anos quando minha mãe se separou do meu pai e se mudou para cá.

- E você vê freqüentemente o seu pai? - perguntou ela tentando ser o mais delicada possível com esse assunto.

- Faz um ano que eu não o vejo. Meu pai continua morando na Inglaterra. Mas não o culpo, ele tem muito trabalho e sempre que pode me visita.

- Então, voltando a falar de Los Angeles - disse Petúnia mudando de conversa para tentar melhorar a cara de tristeza de Susan - O que vocês fazem aqui para se divertir?

- Temos praias, shopping centers... - disse ela dando uma pausa e se lembrando de algo - Você já foi conhecer os estúdios de Hollywood?

- Ah, eu fui hoje! - disse Petúnia desanimada e bufando - Na verdade o que eu queria era algo que não fosse para turistas. Mas minha mãe sempre diz "Somos estrangeiros, vamos fazer o que eles fazem" - disse a imitando.

Susan e Petúnia acabaram rindo da imitação que Petúnia fez de Jeannie.

- Ah, me lembrei de uma coisa! Vai ter um torneio de vôlei de praia em uma aqui pertinho. É no sábado de manhã, se quiser ir é só me telefonar.

- Como? Eu não tenho o seu número.

- Eu não te dei? - Petúnia fez com a cabeça que não - Espera um minuto - Susan pegou um pedaço de papel e anotou o seu número.

- Tudo bem. Eu tenho o seu número, mas tem um problema maior. Eu não sei jogar vôlei! - disse Petúnia ironizando.

- Isso se aprende. O importante e você conhecer o pessoal daqui e se enturmar.

As duas conversaram bastante tempo. O suficiente para Susan mostrar as suas fotos de quando era pequena e das duas rirem bastante. Logo o tempo passou. Ficaram jogando conversa fora até a hora que Anna as chamou.

- Meninas! Venham para o jantar.

O prato principal da janta era uma lasanha vegetariana que tinha uma ótima aparência.

- O jantar estava ótimo, Anna! - disse Jerry logo após a refeição.

- Que bom que vocês gostaram! Como não sei cozinhar pedi comida por telefone.

- É estranho isso! Hoje em dia todo mundo usa o telefone para tudo! - comentou Jeannie também terminando o seu prato - Você é bem moderninha!

- Temos que ser. Na verdade sou uma pessoa adaptada a minha época.

Anna se levantou da mesa e foi em direção a cozinha.

- Vou trazer a sobremesa! - falou ela a caminho da cozinha.

Jeannie cochichava com Jerry e Petúnia com Susan. Lílian era a única calada o que levou ela a ficar um pouco desconcertada por estar sozinha. A única solução foi achar interessante os desenhos da borda do prato de porcelana.

- Espero que gostem de torta de morango - Anna chegou da cozinha trazendo uma bela torta em suas mãos.

Igualmente ao prato principal , a sobremesa estava fantástica. Até Jeannie, que não come muito repetiu a torta. Depois de finalmente a sobremesa acabar e todos estarem satisfeitos, os Evans voltaram para o hotel. O dia tinha sido cansativo. Todos gostaram do jantar, mas principalmente Petúnia que arranjou uma nova amiga.


	4. Uma agradável surpresa

Já haviam se passado cinco dias desde a chegada da família Evans em Los Angeles e pouca coisa havia mudado. Lílian e Petúnia viviam continuamente brigando uma com a outra, Jerry continuava espontâneo e divertido enquanto Jeannie, bom... Jeannie era Jeannie. Como sempre ela queria ter sempre o roteiro das férias em mãos que para ela era algo sagrado e intocável. Perfeccionista como era, já tinha planejado todos os lugares que a família iria visitar até o final do verão.

Porém naquele lindo sábado de manhã a rotina da família parecia drasticamente alterada. Petúnia estava empolgada porque hoje iria a praia conhecer os amigos de Susan, a sua nova colega que não parava de ligar para ela. As duas combinaram de se encontrar as oito da manhã na casa dela, já que Petúnia não conhecia bem a cidade. Jerry e Jeannie iriam almoçar num restaurante francês de três estrelas que parecia ser referência em Los Angeles. Lílian ia ficar sozinha no quarto, mas foi com Petúnia a praia por insistência de Jeannie que achava deprimente uma garota com aquela idade ficar trancada em um quarto de hotel num dia lindo de verão.

- Mas mãe, isso não é justo! Susan não a convidou - protestava Petúnia indignada de ter que levar Lílian a tira colo.

- Eu não faço muito questão de ir - disse Lílian de dentro do banheiro.

- Ela vai e ponto final! - falou Jeannie berrando para tentar por fim a esse assunto.

- Eu esperei esse tempo todo para poder conhecer os amigos da Susan e essa garota vai e estraga tudo.

- Você quer que eu faça o que, posso saber? Quer que eu a leve comigo? - disse Jeannie enquanto se levantava da cama que estava sentada e andava até o outro quarto.

- Essa era a idéia - disse Petúnia parecendo encontrar a solução.

- Você sabe muito bem que não dá. Eu e o seu pai precisamos ter algum tempo a sós.

- Algum tempo a sós? E porque que eu e que tenho que aturar ela - indagou Petúnia indignada.

- Já falei que não faço questão de ir a lugar algum! - intrometeu-se Lílian novamente.

- Chega! - gritou Jeannie irritada pela briga das duas - Vocês são irmãs e eu não quero ver vocês brigando de novo. Se me desobedecerem estarão de castigo até o fim férias!

Um silêncio momentâneo pairou sobre o quarto 909 do Green Garden Hotel. Todos pararam de se mexer para ficarem boquiabertos. Até Jerry, que lia pacificamente o seu jornal em um canto do quarto, parou.

- Espero que estejamos entendidas! - disse com rispidez Jeannie após algum tempo.

- Cla...Claro... - murmurou Petúnia em um tom baixo, ainda com uma cara assustada.

Meia hora depois Lílian e Petúnia estavam, pela segunda vez nessas férias, na rua Bartler. Petúnia se adiantou e já estava a frente da casa de Anna. Susan estava sentada em um banco no jardim.

- Por que da demora? Pensei que não vinha mais - Susan disse se levantando e indo até o portão da casa.

Nesse momento Lílian chegava.

- Por causa dela - disse apontando para irmã.

Lílian fechou a cara e disse em voz baixa.

- Estou aqui porque fui obrigada.

- Obrigada? Por quem? - apesar de Lílian ter murmurado Susan parecia ter ouvido perfeitamente.

- Pela chata da minha mãe. Acredita? - resmungou Petúnia - Já que essa garota é toda esquisita, não é de se surpreender que não tenha muitas amizade.

- Hei... pessoal! Já que estamos aqui, vamos logo - disse Susan pondo panos quentes na briga das duas e evitando uma catástrofe maior.

Uma vez saindo da casa de Susan não demoraram muito para chegarem na praia. Apenas entraram em um ônibus e dez minutos depois, chegaram.

Susan, Petúnia e Lílian, nessa exata ordem, desembarcaram e caminharam por uma rua até chegarem ao fim dela, ali era a praia.

Lílian se encantou com a formosura daquele lugar. Susan olhou para Petúnia e a viu igualmente fascinada pelo vai-e-vem das ondas.

Como em qualquer sábado de manhã ensolarado o local era ponto de encontro dos jovens. Lotado de pessoas bonitas em trajes de banho, Petúnia pensou mentalmente que aquilo era o paraíso.

Um grupinho de seis ou sete pessoas acenou para Susan que, prontamente, foi ao encontro de seus amigos. Perto dali, uma pequena quadra estava montada e uma rede esticada ao máximo. Parecia tudo pronto para uma amigável partida de vôlei.

Ao se aproximarem Susan vez as apresentações. Petúnia estava tão ocupada cumprimentando os seus novos amigos que não percebeu que Lílian se afastou dali. E estava ocupada mesmo, mas estava gostando muito de conhecer novas pessoas, até que viu aquele rosto conhecido novamente.

- Válter essa é a Petúnia. Petúnia esse é o Válter - disse Susan fazendo as apresentações desnecessárias a ambos.

- Você? O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Petúnia surpresa ao ver o "garoto do esbarrão" como gostava "carinhosamente" de chamá-lo em seus pensamentos.

- A praia é pública. E além disso eu vou aonde eu quiser - respondeu Válter em tom arrogante.

- Vocês se conhecem? - perguntou Susan assustada pela coincidência.

- Infelizmente - responderam ambos juntos.

Aos poucos um foi xingando o outro e se formou por ali uma pequena confusão. Petúnia já estava ficando ótima nisso, mal conhecia o garoto e já batiam boca. Uma pequena roda de pessoas se formou ali para assistirem. Comentários como "isso está melhor que uma luta de boxe" foram freqüentemente ouvidos.

- Queridos... por favor, por favor...- Susan havia apartado a briga, pelo menos aparentemente já que Petúnia ainda olhava torto para Válter - Já que estamos aqui, por que não vamos todos nos divertir juntos? Que tal, hein? - disse ela olhando de Válter para Petúnia - Não sei de onde vocês se conhecem, mas será que não dá para esquecer isso e tentar se divertir um pouco?

- Não, porque foi ele que começou. Aliás, ele começou tudo. - disse Petúnia com malícia na voz.

- Tudo o quê? - Susan já dava indícios de curiosidade.

- Ele... fez grosserias comigo - disse Petúnia pausadamente.

- Eu fiz? Se você é tão esperta me responda, o que foi que eu fiz?

- Nada em especial, mas esbarrou em mim - disse ela apesar de agora achar que perdia um pouco sua razão, já que ele realmente não havia feito nada demais e parte da culpa era dela.

- Eu não sei se você sabe, "senhora sabichona", mas você não estava muito atenta naquele dia.

- Típico, quer por agora a culpa em mim - falou com ar de arrogância. Ela sabia que andava mesmo distraída naquele dia, mas não poderia dar o braço a torcer, não agora.

Novamente Susan tentou apartar a briga.

- Por favor... - disse já meio descrente - Vamos parar de brigar. Pelo que eu entendi foi apenas um mal entendido que aconteceu entre vocês, então talvez possam pedir desculpas um para o outro e assim tudo se resolverá.

- Desculpas pelo quê? Eu não fiz... - Petúnia interrompeu sua frase ao meio, talvez fosse melhor parar agora do que continuar brigando manhã adentro - Está certo... me desculpe - disse estendendo a mão para Válter.

Válter em resposta apertou a mão dela.

- Talvez eu tenha alguma culpa - resmungou ele.

As pessoas presentes no momento aplaudiram aquela atitude. Petúnia abriu um sorriso discreto e Válter também parecia feliz.

Com o problema entre Válter e Petúnia aparentemente resolvido, todos voltaram a se preparar para o vôlei. Na hora do jogo Petúnia não parecia a melhor, mas até que para uma primeira vez tinha jogado bem. Válter, por outro lado, jogava muito bem. Parecia fazer isso a séculos. No final, aquelas horas de esporte deixaram ambos mais amigos.

No intervalo de um jogo e outro, Válter a chamou em um canto para conversarem.

- Vou ser sincero com você. E...e...eu - Válter gaguejava muito, sinal claro de nervosismo - eu pensei que... - não conseguiu evitar de passar nervosamente a mão no seu cabelo - você fosse muita chata, mas esse nosso reencontro me mostrou que talvez não fosse para acabar ali nosso relacionamento...

Petúnia o cortou na mesma hora.

- Relacionamento? Nos nunca tivemos um "relacionamento". Mal nos conhecíamos.

- De qualquer modo, eu acho que não era para ter terminado assim, conosco brigando. Talvez se nós nos conhecermos melhor poderíamos ter um relacionamento.

- Você está me chamando para sair? - perguntou tentando disfarçar a total surpresa.

- É - disse ele simplesmente.

- Nada contra você Válter, mas vamos devagar - Petúnia estava sem graça, nunca tinha dado um fora em rapaz algum - Temos amigos em comum e tenho certeza que ainda nos reencontraremos.

Válter saiu dali decepcionado.

Até que Válter era legal e Petúnia talvez até tivesse um carinho por ele, mas nada muito forte. Não iria sair com um garoto que mal conhecia.

"Será que eu devia ter aceito?" - ela ficou se perguntando até ser interrompida por Susan que a chamava.

- Petúnia! - gritou ela se aproximando da amiga.

- O que foi? - perguntou a amiga.

- É a sua vez de jogar.

- Você veio até aqui só para me dizer isso?

- Não - disse Susan sem graça - É que...eu vi você e o Val juntos, só queria saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Ele apenas me chamou para sair - disse Petúnia normalmente.

- E você aceitou, não é - Susan olhou para a cara da amiga já meio que adivinhando a resposta, mesmo assim insistiu - Aceitou , não foi?

- Não... mas, você não sabia que ele ia me convidar, ou sabia?

- E como eu ia saber?

Petúnia deu de ombros.

- Talvez ele tivesse lhe contado. Você aqui é a única pessoa que me conhece. Não precisaria pensar muito para deduzir que ele falou com você antes.

- É, ele falou - disse Susan admitindo.

- E por que você não me disse nada antes? - perguntou Petúnia indignada - Eu fiquei com a maior cara de tacho e sem saber o que responder. Se eu soubesse de tudo antes poderia ter ensaiado algo melhor para dizer. Fiquei totalmente surpresa com a aquela proposta.

- Você ficou surpresa?

- Lógico! - disse Petúnia como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Mas está tão na cara que ele gosta de você! - disse Susan naturalmente.

- Só que a menos de três horas ele me odiava e agora está gostando de mim? Isso é muito confuso. Ele nem se quer me conhece direito...

- Ok. Eu entendi que você ficou surpresa com o convite, mas por que recusou?

- Eu já disse. Eu não conheço ele direito e...

- Não é uma proposta de casamento e só um encontro - cortou Susan com rispidez.

- Você só pode estar brincando.

- Não estou não.

- Está certo. Você quer que eu saia com ele, não é?

- Claro que eu quero! - disse Susan.

- E eu posso saber por que?

Susan ficou desconcertada e sem palavras. Apenas olhou para o chão até encontrar uma resposta ao menos convincente.

- Porque eu gosto de te ver feliz - respondeu com uma cara deslavada.

- Não tinha uma resposta melhor para dar?

Susan bufou e resolveu de uma vez por todas contar a verdade.

- Eu falei para ele te convidar para sair - disse Susan num tom de voz quase inaudível, mesmo assim Petúnia ouviu muito bem.

- Você arrumou um encontro para nós dois, só isso, não foi? - perguntou Petúnia com medo da resposta

- Na verdade, eu tive que convencer ele que você estava gostando dele - disse novamente em tom quase inaudível.

- Eu não acredito! Que amiga que você é, hein? Mentindo...

- Eu só queria unir um casal - disse ela enquanto formava um sorriso bem grande no rosto.

- Desde quando você virou cupido?

- Eu não sou cupido, mas por que você não reconsidera a sua decisão e aceita o convite?

- Para que? Para ele me beijar achando que eu estou afim dele?

- Já vi que estraguei tudo - disse Susan cabisbaixa indo embora.

- É...estragou sim!

Depois das revelações de Susan, Petúnia não teria coragem de olhar para Válter de novo. Não hoje. Resolveu voltar para o hotel, não havia mais nada que pudesse ser feito. Chamou Lílian que estava sentada em um banco e partiram.


	5. O encontro com Válter

- Você tem consciência do que você fez? - perguntou Jeannie para Petúnia - Largar sua irmã todo esse tempo sozinha?

Lílian e Petúnia haviam chegado desde as onze horas daquela manhã, mas seus pais só voltaram as três da tarde. Assim que chegaram, Lílian, contou o que havia acontecido na praia e Jeannie foi logo em cima de Petúnia.

- Mas mãe, a culpa não é minha se ela é esquisita - respondeu Petúnia já revoltada com a situação.

- Você ainda tem a audácia de chamar sua irmã de esquisita? Sabe o que você merece? Castigo! - bravejou a mãe a plenos pulmões - Você está proibida de sair de casa sozinha até segunda ordem!

- Isso não é justo! Eu não queria que ela fosse! - disse Petúnia desabando em falsas lágrimas - Você me obrigou a levá-la!

- Não adianta tentar me convencer - disse Jeannie sensatamente - Você só vai sair deste quarto quando eu mandar - terminado a última palavra, Jeannie bateu a porta do quarto deixando Petúnia sozinha.

A garota deitou na cama e bufou. Aquilo tudo era um tédio. Demonstrou sua raiva jogando um travesseiro próximo a ela para longe. Ela não conseguia acreditar que estava de castigo por algo que nem havia feito.

A tarde passou mais lentamente do que Petúnia queria e ela continuou sozinha no quarto que para ela mais parecia uma cela. Não saiu nem para ir ao banheiro. A única coisa em que pensava era em se vingar de sua irmã.

Quando anoiteceu a família foi em um restaurante jantar, Petúnia preferiu ficar no quarto do que ver sua família. Assim, poderia telefonar para Susan, já que sua mãe ao menos não a proibira oficialmente de usar o telefone.

Logo que todos foram embora, ela correu para ligar para Susan. Conversou um pouco com a amiga e contou sobre a entediante tarde que tivera. Não se aprofundaram muito no assunto porque Susan iria sair.

Petúnia, mais decepcionada do que nunca foi até o quarto e tirou de sua bolsa de viagem uma revista sobre moda. Sentou na poltrona e se pôs a folhear com uma cara de tédio. Algum tempo depois o telefone tocou. Petúnia ficou surpresa com a ligação. Não esperava que ninguém ligasse para ela a não ser Susan, mas ela tinha acabado de sair de casa.

Quando atendeu ao telefone, ela se espantou ao ouvir a voz de Válter do outro lado da linha. Apesar de não gostar muito dele era bom ter alguém para conversar quando se está sozinha. Até que o telefonema dele tinha sido uma agradável surpresa. Algo inesperado, é verdade, mas não menos agradável.

Depois de algum tempo conversando, Pet se tornou mais amiga de Válter. Até confidenciou que havia gostado dele quando se esbarraram no hotel. Ele propôs a ela que saíssem juntos já que agora tinha uma opinião diferente sobre ele.

- Você está doido? Esqueceu que eu disse que eu estou de castigo? - falou ela com sensatez.

- Você está algemada na cama ou com os pés amarrados na porta? - perguntou ele em tom de gozação.

- Lógico que não, bobo - disse Petúnia não compreendendo o motivo de tudo aquilo.

- Então você pode sair desse quarto a hora que quiser. É só a sua mãe não saber - disse como se você algum simplório.

- Fugir do castigo? É isso que você está me propondo? Por que nós não roubamos uma loja também? - perguntou ela irônica.

- Nenhum ato que você faça é crime. O crime é ser pego - disse como se um grande filósofo ancião.

- Me desculpe por interromper seu momento inspirador, porém eu com serei pega.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? - perguntou ele tentando encorajá-la.

- Está certo, está certo... - disse ela por fim, afinal não tinha muito o que perder - Desde de que não demore muito, eu aceito.

- Eu prometo que vai ser rápido. Aliás, tem uma lanchonete perto do hotel que você iria adorar.

- Está bem, eu te encontro na frente do hotel então.

- Não demore muito, quero aproveitar bastante o tempo que temos.

E ela não demorou. Em dez minutos eles se encontraram. Resolveram não ir muito longe ficando mesmo na tal lanchonete a duas quadras do hotel que ele mencionara, quase invisível para quem passasse na rua de tão pequena que era.

Assim que entraram a garota pode se deparar com uma lanchonete de filme B americano dos anos 60. O lugar era bem rude com paredes rachadas. Tinha um grande balcão que ocupava quase todo o pequeno espaço da lanchonete. Pequenos bancos se encontravam ali. Havia três mesas. Eles sentaram em uma. A única pessoa além deles e do atendente era um cara com um sobretudo preto sentado num canto afastado. Aquele cenário mais parecia com o de um romance policial.

- Então você está aqui a muito tempo? - perguntou Válter enquanto comia seu sanduíche.

- Não, cheguei na Quarta-feira.

- Como é morar na Inglaterra? - perguntou ele.

- Normal, quero dizer, é um país como qualquer outro - ela não sabia exatamente o que dizer - Mas, e você? Qual é a sua história? - perguntou ela parecendo interessada.

- Não tenho muito o que contar... - e ele não tinha mesmo - Nasci aqui, moro com meus pais e meus irmãos...

- O que você fazia no hotel se mora na cidade? - perguntou Petúnia.

- É...que...meu tio, sabe?... - ele não sabia o que disser - Ele é de Nova Iorque e está passando o verão aqui ...

- Por que ele está no hotel em vez de estar na sua casa? - Petúnia estava ficando intrigada.

- O irmão dele, meu pai... eles não se dão bem - disse sussurrando como se tivesse muitas pessoas para ouvir.

Passaram um tempo em silêncio. Ela sabia que Válter estava mentindo, só não sabia o motivo. Resolveu não desmenti-lo para não deixá-lo sem graça.

- Então... - disse Válter para puxar conversa - Não quer saber como eu te liguei se você não me deu o seu número?

- Não me dei conta disso. Como? - perguntou Petúnia levemente interessada, apesar de já desconfiar da resposta.

- Susan. Nossa amiga em comum. Eu liguei para ela e pedi seu telefone - disse Válter simploriamente.

- Eu já desconfiava. Afinal era só ela que tinha o meu telefone - Petúnia não demonstrou sinal de irritação por causa da amiga ter dado seu número. Afinal, o encontro estava muito agradável - Que horas são? - perguntou ela se lembrando que já devia ser um pouco tarde e que tinha que ir.

- Quase oito horas - disse Válter após consultar o seu relógio de pulso.

- O quê? Meus pais já devem estar chegando! Eu vou indo - disse Petúnia saindo apressada.

- Espere um minuto! - gritou ele em vão pois Petúnia já havia partido.

Petúnia teve que correr muito para chegar no hotel a tempo. Felizmente ela conseguiu chegar antes de seus pais. Tomou um banho e se dando por satisfeita e aliviada, colocou seu pijama e foi para cama como se não tivesse saído dali. O difícil foi dormir, já que a imagem de Válter não saia de seus pensamentos.


	6. Beijando o Sr Dursley

Válter agora parecia uma pessoa completamente diferente sob os olhares de Petúnia. O encontro de domingo tinha melhorado muito o relacionamento entre ambos. Ele já não era mais o garoto que havia esbarrado nela no saguão do hotel. Apesar de conhecê-lo a somente dois dias ela sabia que havia um clima entre eles. Pelo menos era o que Petúnia pensava.

Na segunda, logo pela manhã, Susan ligou para Petúnia querendo saber como fora o encontro. Aproveitando que sua família tinha ido a praia a garota contou os mínimos detalhes sobre a noite anterior.

- Eu pensei que você sentiria raiva de mim por eu ter dado o seu telefone para ele - disse Susan.

- No começo sim...mas depois me dei conta que gostava dele- as duas davam gritinhos de alegria.

- Então, está rolando alguma coisa?

- Eu espero que sim - disse Petúnia ouvindo novos gritinhos de alegria.

- Ela já te ligou para um novo encontro?

- Ainda é segunda de manhã, Su. É muito cedo ainda para isso - disse Petúnia.

- Se ele gostasse mesmo de você poderia ter marcado ontem mesmo um novo encontro.

- Você se esqueceu do que eu te contei? Ontem eu sai correndo para chegar no hotel antes dos meus pais - disse Petúnia.

- Eu tinha esquecido que você tinha dado uma de Cinderela. Só faltou o sapatinho de cristal - Susan caçoava amigavelmente apesar de Petúnia ter gostado da comparação.

- Acho melhor esperar para minha mãe me liberar do castigo e depois eu penso melhor nisso. Vou bancar a menina boazinha para ver se isso acaba logo - disse Petúnia parecendo cautelosa.

- Mas eu tenho certeza que você adorou sair escondida! - Susan continuava com suas brincadeirinhas.

Petúnia ouviu a porta se abrindo.

- Eu tenho que desligar. A general está chegando - Petúnia não deu tempo para Susan se despedir e desligou o telefone.

Jeannie Evans foi logo entrando escoltada por seu marido Jerry Evans.

- Cadê a Lílian? - foi a primeira pergunta que Petúnia fez ao se dar conta da falta da irmã.

- Está no saguão do hotel... com um garoto - respondeu simploriamente Jeannie enquanto colocava sua bolsa dentro do armário.

- Um garoto? - perguntou Petúnia intrigada - Que garoto?

Um silêncio pairou no ar. Jeannie fuzilou Petúnia com os olhos.

- Qual o problema? Ela não pode ter um namorado? - agora era Jerry quem falava.

- Primeiro, ela, até onde eu sei, não liga muito para essa coisas de namoro - disse Petúnia.

- E qual é o problema. É Los Angeles. Aqui a magia acontece - disse Jeannie parada em frente a filha.

- O que seria o número dois? - perguntou Jerry curioso.

- Que número dois? - perguntou Petúnia fingindo não saber do que seu pai falava.

- Você enumerou motivos para a Lílian não poder ter um namorado. Quais são eles? - Jerry pergunto calmamente se sentando numa poltrona.

- É! Quais são eles? - Jeannie parecia interessada também.

Petúnia ia falar que ela era muito estranha para ter um namorado, mas achou melhor se conter. Ela já tinha ficado de castigo exatamente por culpa de Lílian e não queria mais punições. Então, por causa de sua nova fase comportada, limitou-se a dizer.

- Não era nada não - disse simplesmente enquanto ia para o seu quarto.

- Essas crianças! - disse Jerry rindo para Jeannie.

- i b 

- O que você fazia no hotel se mora na cidade? - perguntou Petúnia.

- É...que...meu tio, sabe?... - ele não sabia o que disser - Ele é de Nova Iorque e está passando o verão aqui ...

- Por que ele está no hotel em vez de estar na sua casa? - Petúnia estava ficando intrigada.

- O irmão dele, meu pai... eles não se dão bem - disse sussurrando como se tivesse muitas pessoas para ouvir. /i /b 

Aquela cena da noite anterior não saia da cabeça de Pet. Por que Válter mentia? A garota não tinha as respostas. Queria tê-las, mas não as possuía. Apesar de já sentir algo por ele, aquelas mentiras não saiam de sua cabeça.

Seus devaneios foram bruscamente interrompidos pela chegada de sua irmã. Parecia que o tal "encontro" com o garoto misterioso já tinha acabado.

- Você está bem, Pet? - perguntou sua irmã logo que chegou.

Pet, ou melhor, Petúnia se segurou para não gritar palavrões para sua irmã. Só permitia que seus amigos a tratassem com tal intimidade. Mesmo assim Petúnia se segurou dizendo para si mesma "seja boazinha", "seja boazinha".

- O quê foi, Pet? - "de novo?" pensou Petúnia "será que ela é tão retardada que não enxerga que eu odeio isso?" - Algum problema?

- Não, não... É que eu estava pensando se você não podia me dar alguns conselhos amorosos - disse Pet pegando a irmã de surpresa.

Lílian olhou espantada para a outra. Será que ela tinha ouvido direito. Conselhos amorosos?

- O que você disse, Pet? - Lílian ainda não acreditava no que havia ouvido.

- Você deve entender do assunto. Você já não arranjou um namorado, Lílian? Mamãe disse que você estava com um rapaz no saguão do hotel. E aquela história de que é muito nova para namorar?

- E você não conhece a figura rara que é a mamãe. Ele é só um amigo. Mas, para que você quer conselhos amorosos afinal?

- É que tem um rapaz...

Lílian interrompeu Petúnia antes que continuasse.

- Nada mais natural. Uma garota tão linda como você - engraçado como a voz de Lílian tinha saído tão artificial quando falou isso - Mesmo assim, por que não fala isso com a Susan? Ela não é sua amiga? Pelo menos foi o que pareceu no sábado.

- Você ainda está chateada com isso? Ah, esquece aquilo!

- Não é por isso, Pet! É que nós nunca nos demos bem, e parece que vocês duas se entendem muito melhor.

- Mas ela não é minha irmã! Você sim, é minha irmã! Sempre ouvi dizer que as irmãs são as melhores confidentes.

Lílian se assentou na cama.

- Eu não sabia que você gostava tanto de mim assim. Mas, e sobre o garoto? Como é ele? Aliás, quem é ele?

- Ele estava conosco no sábado. O nome dele é Válter... - disse Petúnia com os olhos brilhando.

- Foi nessa hora que eu contei para ela sobre o Válter, Su - disse Petúnia a Susan pelo telefone.

Era quarta-feira e mais uma vez Petúnia aproveitava a saída de seus pais e de sua "querida" irmã para conversar com Susan.

- Mas para que você está fingindo ser amiga dela? Você tem que ser boa para os seus pais e não para Lílian.

- Disso eu sei, mas a minha mãe gosta muita mais dela do que de mim. Você viu o que aconteceu no sábado! Eu estou de castigo por causa dela.

- Pelo que eu entendi você deveria se vingar dela e não virar sua "amiguinha".

- Dá para perceber que você não entendeu mesmo, Su! Eu quero que ela goste de mim por vários motivos. Primeiro é que ela não vai me colocar de novo de castigo dedurando para a minha mãe qualquer coisa que eu fizer. Segundo é que talvez com isso minha mãe deixe eu sair mais rápido dessa prisão. E por último, mas não menos importante, é que ela me encubra quando eu quiser sair.

- Belo plano, mas será que a sua irmã vai acreditar nisso, Pet?

- É o que veremos... Mas eu preciso falar sobre outro assunto com você. É sobre o Válter.

- O quê que tem ele? - Susan estava mais curiosa do que o normal apesar de ter uma idéia do que viria a seguir.

- Eu andei pensando... Já que ele não me liga, eu deveria ligar... - Petúnia foi interrompida bruscamente por Susan.

- NÃO! De jeito algum eu não vou deixar minha amiga fazer uma besteira dessas! - Susan gritou tão alto que Petúnia afastou um pouco o telefone do ouvido.

- Besteira? Por que, Susan? - Petúnia não entendia o comportamento da amiga.

- Agora eu é que digo! Você não entende? Ligando para ele você vai parecer desesperada. Então ele vai te achar uma garota muito fácil e não irá mais gostar de você.

- Ele vai me achar fácil? É só um telefonema. Eu não estou pedindo ele em namoro - Petúnia falou sarcástica.

- Vai por mim, amiga. De garotos eu entendo. Homens gostam de conquistar as mulheres, praticamente seduzi-las. São os tais dos jogos de sedução. Se você ligar ele logo vai enjoar de você e vai partir para outra.

- Você esqueceu que eu estou castigo? Ele sabe disso, é por isso que não me liga. Imagina se minha mãe atende. Ela vai me proibir de falar no telefone até eu completar 21 anos.

- Eu sei disso. Tanto que depois que você me falou que estava de castigo eu espero sempre você ligar para mim.

- Então, Su. Ele deve estar fazendo a mesma coisa. Eu preciso ligar para ele! Qual é o número?

- Eu posso ligar para ele se você quiser. Eu explico que você está de castigo e que... - dessa vez Petúnia é quem interrompeu Susan.

- Com você ligando ele vai achar que eu sou uma covarde. Se ele gosta de mim de verdade não vai ligar para uma bobagem dessas. Eu explico tudo quando telefonar.

- Está jogando por sua conta, Pet - disse Susan finalmente cedendo.

Petúnia não perdeu tempo e assim que terminou de falar com Susan, ligou para Válter. Ao primeiro toque alguém atendeu ao telefone. Parecia que a pessoa do outro lado da linha esperava alguma ligação.

- Alô - disse Válter afobado com sua inconfundível voz.

- Oi, Válter! Sou eu, Petúnia! - Pet tinha esquecido todos os conselhos que Susan tinha lhe dado sobre não parecer ansiosa. A garota era naquele momento a ansiedade em pessoa. Parecia até que havia alguma emergência.

- Algum problema? - Válter se mostrava preocupado.

- Por que haveria de ter, Válter?

- Você me parece um pouco desesperada, Pet - disse Válter com franqueza.

- Bem que a Susan me falou disso! - praguejou Petúnia em um sussurro.

- Susan falou o quê?

- Nada! Esquece - disse Petúnia tentando desconversar - Eu queria falar algo importante com você.

- Do que se trata? - Válter já até podia prever o que a garota iria dizer.

- Sobre o nosso último encontro eu só queria deixar claro que eu fui embora cedo pois já era tarde e eu tinha saído escondida. Por mim eu ficava com você por horas - disse Petúnia explicando os fatos.

- Eu sei, eu sei... - falou Válter sério - Sem ressentimentos! Fique tranqüila quanto a isso.

- E eu também queria dizer que na sexta vai ter uma festa no hotel. Daquelas que eles promovem para os turistas. Ah! Me esqueci. Você já deve saber! Seu tio está aqui, não está?

- Ele já voltou para Nova Iorque - respondeu Válter conclusivo.

- Então eu o convido para vir na festa sexta-feira. Lógico, se der para você vir.

- Sexta, é? - Válter era um misto de preocupação e decepção - É que... Meus pais vão sair e eu fiquei de cuidar do meu irmãozinho menor. Não vai dar.

- Que pena - Pet também estava decepcionada - Talvez eu pudesse ir na sua casa ajudar você a tomar conta do seu irmão - sugeriu a garota tentando ser prestativa.

- Mas você está de castigo e... - Válter tentava justificar.

- Meus pais e minha irmã estarão na festa. Eu poderei ir escondida.

- Não! Seria muito arriscado para você sair assim. Da última vez você deu sorte, mas é como você disse, seus pais vão estar no hotel e a qualquer hora poderão subir para o quarto para ver você. Eu não quero prolongar mais a sua sentença.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo. Mas assim que eu sair do castigo vamos combinar algo! Espero que em breve - Petúnia voltava a ter esperança.

- Tudo bem. Agora tenho que desligar. Até outro dia, Pet.

- Tchau - disse a garota se despedindo e recolocando o telefone no gancho.

Quando Petúnia terminou de falar com Válter a garota se assentou em sua cama e se pôs a pensar sobre a conversa que acabara de ter. Válter parecia mentir novamente. Ela tinha certeza que ele era filho único. Susan havia lhe contado isso. Pet só continuava sem saber o motivo. Uma idéia lhe passou pela cabeça. "Será que ele tem namorada?" pensou ela. Não, não pode ser. Ele a paquerou no sábado. Válter teria que ser muito canalha para cantar uma garota estando comprometido com outra. Petúnia sabia pelas vezes em que o vira que de canalha Válter não tinha nada. Podia ser mentiroso, mas canalha não.

E assim os dias foram se passando. Petúnia agora saia mais com sua família. Além disso tentava convencer a sua irmã de que agora queria ser amiga dela. Na sexta Petúnia foi a festa mesmo sem Válter apesar de não parar de pensar no garoto. E no sábado, a pedido de Lílian, que agora já começava a acreditar que Pet era sua amiga, Jerry e Jeannie a liberaram do cárcere que era como Petúnia gostava de chamar o seu castigo.

Logo que Petúnia foi liberada do castigo correu para o seu quarto e ligou para Válter.

- Então agora que eu estou liberada para sair que tal se você me convidasse? - perguntou Petúnia a Válter pelo telefone.

- Você está se convidando! Eu que deveria convidar você, Pet - conclui rapidamente o rapaz.

- Por que? Não interessa quem convida quem. Ou você não quer sair de novo comigo? - perguntou Petúnia insegura.

- Claro que eu quero - disse Válter despreocupado - Que tal amanhã a noite?

- Amanhã! Precisa demorar tanto? - pergunto ela afobada - Por que não hoje? - propôs Pet.

- Se você quiser... - disse Válter pausadamente - Por mim tudo bem.

- Então aonde vamos? Quero começar a me aprontar logo, Val!

- Que tal um cinema? - sugeriu Válter.

- Isso é muito clichê! Eu estava pensando em algo como... ir a praia de noite.

- Até que a sua idéia não é ruim. Então te pego às oito?

- Tudo bem, mas não se atrase.

Faltavam cinco minutos para as oito horas. Petúnia estava sentada em um banco na frente do hotel. Vestia uma bata branca e um short jeans que no mínimo não era decente para alguém de sua idade. Usava brincos em forma de pérolas e uma bolsa de mão rosa.

Não demorou muito e logo Válter surgiu ao longe. A garota foi a seu encontro.

- Quanto tempo que não nos víamos! - exclamou Válter quando a garota se aproximou - Só por telefone mesmo!

- Não por minha vontade - justificou Petúnia - Eu cansei de chamar você para sairmos e você nada!

- Eu não queria botar você em mais uma enrascada - disse fechando cara - Mas, vamos esquecer isso. Me acompanha, senhorita? - disse irônico estendendo o braço para que ela o pegasse.

- Aceito - respondeu Petúnia da mesma forma irônica de Válter pegando no braço dele.

Os dois caminhavam pelas ruas tranqüilamente. Naquela hora já havia bastante movimento pela cidade. Jovens casais iam na direção da praia como se atraídos pelo luar que pairava no oceano.

Válter não tinha muito o que falar com Petúnia, talvez pelo fato de já terem se falado pelo telefone tantas vezes nesta semana. Somente a contemplava. Seguiram calados até a orla da praia quando finalmente Petúnia falou:

- Como a praia é linda de noite! - disse ela sorrindo docemente.

E era mesmo. Haviam muitas pessoas sentadas em rodas por todos os lugares enquanto, acompanhadas por um violão, cantavam músicas alegres. Era fascinante. Parecia perfeito demais para ser real. Petúnia tinha a impressão de estar no paraíso. Ela estava em um lugar maravilhoso e ainda acompanhada do garoto que ela gostava e que aparentemente também gostava dela.

- Realmente parece o paraíso - disse Válter sonhador adivinhando os pensamentos de Petúnia.

Caminharam lentamente até a faixa de areia. Já perto do oceano se sentaram para observar o contínuo movimento das ondas.

- Isso é sempre tão igual - disse Petúnia relaxadamente - Transmite uma calma.

- É - Petúnia não havia especificado exatamente do que falava, mas Válter sabia que se tratava do mar - Nunca muda. Uma das poucas coisas da vida que sempre ficarão do mesmo jeito.

Válter virou seu rosto e olhou carinhosamente para Pet. Aquela hora era mágica e especial. São aqueles momentos da vida que nós nos lembramos para sempre. Nunca esquecemos. E Válter também não queria esquecer. Registrava cada segundo em sua mente.

Petúnia ficava encabulada com o jeito que Válter a fitava. Ela sabia que ia acontecer, mas não tão cedo. Dúvidas e incertezas pairavam sobre a garota. Ela gostaria tanto de poder ler os pensamentos dele. Ninguém fazia isso já no segundo encontro. Será que era aquele o momento? Petúnia iria arriscar. Não interessava o quanto idiota sua atitude poderia ser. Afinal não há lógica no amor.

Petúnia também virou seu rosto para Válter. Se encaravam olho no olho. Pet fechou os olhos e aproximou seu rosto do de Válter. Ele correspondeu quase que instintivamente. O inevitável aconteceu de novo.

Pet sentiu os lábios quentes de Válter encostarem nos seus enquanto ele a abraçava. Era como se naquele momento não houvesse mais ninguém no mundo, só eles dois. Aquela noite era especial, mas apesar de tudo estar perfeito, o beijo entre os dois foi ápice. Era incrível a sensação de sentir o corpo um do outro em meio a carícias. Pareciam feitos um para o outro.


	7. Uma chance ao amor

Na manhã seguinte Petúnia estava aérea. Se sentia mais leve que o ar. Será que isso era amar? Devia ser, pois Válter não saia de seu pensamento. Até na noite anterior tinha sonhado com ele.

No seu sonho Válter era um sapo e ela uma princesa. Quando ela o beijava ele se transformava em um lindo príncipe.

Pet não sabia o porque de estar assim. Ria sozinha. Havia sempre um sorriso bobo em sua face. Tinha devaneios constantes com Válter. Não parava de pensar na noite anterior. Se desligava do mundo, fechava os olhos e tentava se lembrar como era o toque dos seus lábios com os dele.

Era estranho. Petúnia não era novata em assuntos do coração, mas aquilo era diferente. Nenhum dos namorados que tivera a havia encantado tanto em tão pouco tempo.

Sua mudança de comportamento de garota revoltada a menina dócil chamou a atenção de seus pais logo no dia seguinte ao beijo, mais um domingo ensolarado em Los Angeles.

- Você está bem, filha? - perguntou Jeannie amavelmente durante o café da manhã.

- Hã? O que você disse? - Petúnia tinha sido pega em mais um de seus devaneios.

- Eu perguntei se você está bem.

- Por que não haveria de estar? Hoje é um belo dia de sol nessa linda cidade. Os pássaros cantam, as pessoas se aglomeram nas praias, o sol radia seu calor intenso - Petúnia falava tão alegremente, algo fora do habitual - Não há motivos para ficar triste!

- Você se encontrou com alguém ontem? - perguntou Jeannie indiscretamente, em um tom tão baixo que Jerry e Lílian que conversavam na mesma mesa não ouviram.

- Mamãe! - reprimiu Petúnia corando violentamente - Eu fui apenas a praia com a Su e umas colegas dela - mentiu a garota.

- Então como eu falei com ela ontem pelo telefone na hora que você estava na praia? - perguntou Jeannie virando literalmente a mesa e tomando o controle da situação.

- Posso saber para que você falou com Susan ontem? - perguntou Petúnia desafiadora.

- Para saber com quem você tinha saído, é lógico!

- Você me deixou sair. Eu pedi a sua permissão. E você concordou.

- Lógico que eu concordei. Mas você disse que ia sair com Susan. Então, quem é o seu amor de verão?

- Não tem amor de verão algum! Se houvesse eu não haveria por que de não te contar.

- Tudo bem. Você não quer me contar, eu entendo. Já fui jovem um dia, só que no meu tempo o namoro era no portão de casa, com meus pais olhando e apenas de mãos dadas. Só podia beijar depois que se casasse.

- Isso já faz muito tempo, mãe - disse Petúnia.

- Nem tanto tempo assim. Sua mãe ainda é muito inteirona - disse Jeannie brincando - Mas, esses bons costumes deveriam retornar a sociedade.

- Que caretice, mãe...

Petúnia queria conversar sozinha com Susan para falar sobre o encontro e de tudo o que pensava sobre Válter. Era estranho estar apaixonada. Você quer gritar para o mundo o quanto ama alguém, mas ao mesmo tempo não quer que ninguém saiba. Pelo menos com Susan ela poderia contar sobre tudo o que sentia.

Pet e Su combinaram de se encontrar numa lanchonete da região à noite para conversarem. Apesar de saber que ia falar com sua melhor amiga, Petúnia não conseguia esquecer Válter. Passou uma idéia pela cabeça de Petúnia. Era uma idéia maluca, mas não era ruim. A garota iria aproveitar que hoje sua família resolveu descansar no hotel e iria contar para Lílian sobre o encontro. No começo isso parecia estranho, mas com a idéia amadurecida ela foi conversar com sua irmã. Após o almoço, Petúnia foi para o quarto e Lílian também. Pet começou a falar:

- Eu queria te agradecer por você ter convencido a mamãe a me liberar do castigo.

- Você se mostrou minha amiga de uns tempos para cá, Pet. Eu só queria retribuir - disse Lílian carinhosamente enquanto penteava seu cabelo.

- Ontem eu me encontrei com o Válter. Você sabe, o garoto de quem eu te falei!

- Claro, claro... eu me lembro - disse Lílian - Eu já imaginava isso. Mamãe também já desconfia que você saiu com ele.

- Como você sabe? - perguntou Pet surpresa.

- Eu escutei você e a mamãe conversando durante o café da manhã. Eu ouvi tudo.

- Mas, você estava conversando com o nosso pai. Como pode ter ouvido? - perguntou ela mais surpresa ainda.

- Pet, Pet...eu sei de mais coisas do que você acha - disse Lílian sorrateiramente piscando o olho para Pet - E também sou muito mais esperta do que aparento.

- Você me surpreende cada dia mais, Lílian - falou Pet ainda espantada com a resposta da irmã - Bem, mas vamos ao que interessa. Eu quero lhe contar tudo sobre ontem. Quero que você seja minha confidente. Claro, se você assim quiser.

- Lógico que eu quero. É como você falou, somos irmãs, e a as irmãs são confidentes umas das outras - disse Lílian feliz pela confiança que a irmã depositava nela.

Petúnia achou estranho, mas não pode deixar de se sentir feliz por se abrir para alguém, mesmo que fosse com sua odiada irmã. Pensando melhor, Pet viu que sua irmã não era bem como ela pensava.

Assim os dias foram se passando. O beijo entre Petúnia e Válter só foi o começo. Juntos aproveitaram o verão. Cada dia até seu último raio de sol.

A amizade entre Pet e sua irmã cresceu. No início o interesse de Petúnia era apenas se aproveitar de Lílian, mas com tempo viu que ela podia ser uma boa amiga. Agora ela a via de uma maneira diferente, do mesmo jeito que aconteceu com Válter. Só que depois ela percebeu que não eram as pessoas que mudavam, e sim ela que deixava de ser uma garota mimada para ser uma pessoa carinhosa e amável.

Enquanto as semanas passavam o relacionamento foi ficando mais sério e Jeannie exigiu que Pet lhe apresentasse seu namorado.

Jeannie e Jerry marcaram de se encontrar com Válter eu um restaurante chamado Toca do Tubarão, sugestão de Jeannie que sempre queria conhecer os locais mais esquisitos de Los Angeles.

Válter tinha medo de que os pais de Pet não o achassem bom para ela e comentou isso em um dos inúmeros encontros que tiveram. Pet apenas disse que seu pai com certeza iria gostar dele, mas que era normal que sua mãe odiasse todo mundo.

Na noite do jantar Válter se arrumou impecavelmente. Não que ele fosse um largado que andasse de qualquer maneira pela rua, mas hoje ele tinha que causa uma impressão em sua sogra.

Ele já imaginava que o encontro seria no mínimo escabroso. Nunca tinha namorado sério com uma garota. Era um tanto quanto estranho estar na frente de Jerry e Jeannie naquela noite.

Quando Válter chegou pontualmente às sete, Jerry, Jeannie e Petúnia já o aguardavam. Ele os avistou e veio se sentar na mesa cumprimentando os presentes.

- Boa... boa noite - disse Válter enquanto se sentava. Seu modo de andar e falar declarava seu visível nervosismo.

- Boa noite - disse Jerry, sendo o único a cumprimentar o rapaz.

Assim que Válter sentou-se ao lado de Pet, pode ter sua primeira impressão sobre os pais da garota. Jerry não tinha uma feição estranha no rosto como se estivesse lá a contra-gosto, porém o que mais chamou sua atenção foi o comportamento de Jeannie. Com certeza ela não parecia nada feliz. Sua cara estava fechada e nem sequer deu-se ao trabalho de abrir a boca por um bom tempo.

- Então, Válter, quais são as suas reais intenções com a minha filha? - perguntou Jerry pegando Válter de surpresa. Nunca imaginou que o pai de Pet pudesse ser tão direto.

- Papai! - disse Pet recriminando seu pai - Contenha-se!

Válter apenas deu um sorrisinho bobo e comentou:

- Er... talvez fosse melhor nos pedirmos o jantar primeiro - falou acanhado. Com certeza o clima naquela mesa não era nada confortável. Aliás, aquela noite em si já caminhava para ser um total desastre.

- Talvez - disse Jerry fechando a cara - Ou talvez você queira me enrolar!

- Não - disse Válter surpreso com o comportamento de Jerry - É só que eu estou com fome.

Jerry chamou uma garçonete que veio rapidamente deslizando em seus patins.

- Boa noite senhores. O que vão querer? - disse ela com um sorriso forçado no rosto.

- Podemos ver o menu? - perguntou Jeannie falando a última palavra com um forte sotaque francês.

- Er... Minha senhora, aqui é uma lanchonete.

- Então o que esse espelunca tem? - disse Jeannie irada com o atendimento daquela reles garçonete. Válter se assustou com a agressividade de sua futura sogra.

- Hambúrgueres, cheeseburguers, cachorro quente... - falou a garçonete ainda exibindo um sorriso.

- Já deu para entender, minha filha - disse Jeannie - Traz qualquer coisa. E rápido...

- Eu vou querer um cheeseburguer - disse Pet.

- Para mim um cachorro-quente - disse Jerry.

- E o senhor? - perguntou a garçonete a Válter enquanto anotava os outros pedidos.

- Nada - disse Válter simplesmente.

- Nada? - perguntou a garçonete surpresa.

- É, minha filha! Qual parte do "nada" você não entendeu? N-A-D-A - disse Jeannie para a garçonete.

- E para acompanhar, querem o que? - perguntou a garçonete.

- Quatro refrigerantes - disse Jerry.

- Para mim diet - disse Pet.

- Para mim também diet - falou Jeannie - Que é? - perguntou ela quando Jerry a encarou - Preciso manter meu corpinho!

- Para mim água - disse Válter.

- Água? - perguntou a garçonete novamente surpresa.

- De novo, minha filha? Será que você é tão lerda a ponto de não entender o que seja água? - perguntou Jeannie nada educadamente.

- Já vou providenciar - disse a garçonete dando meia volta querendo sair o mais rápido possível de perto desse malucos.

Jeannie não demorou muito para soltar uma das suas:

- Do jeito que ela é lerda nós só comeremos amanhã - comentou.

Realmente o pedido demorou para chegar. Válter amaldiçoava mentalmente a garçonete já que queria que a noite terminasse o quanto antes. Não era fácil escapar de perguntas como "o que você quer com nossa menininha?" ou "por que você quer namorar sendo tão jovem?", mas no final até que ele se saiu bem.

Quando acabaram de jantar, Jerry falou francamente com Válter.

- Você não me parece ser má pessoa, e se Petúnia gosta de você então eu acho que vocês podem namorar - disse ele seriamente. Válter agora estava aliviado, surpreso e feliz. Nunca achou que os pais de Pet deixariam alguém como ele namorar sua filha.

- Eu não vou decepcioná-lo - disse Válter cumprimentando a mão de Jerry. Petúnia sorria discretamente se sentindo imensamente feliz. Jeannie, apesar de tudo, não foi contra o namoro e até ficou contente pelos dois.

- Espero que não, ou você vai se ver comigo - disse Jerry também rindo.

Depois dos pais de Pet conhecerem Válter o namoro já podia ser considerado oficial. Eles eram namorados. Tinham um compromisso. Um relacionamento. Entretanto, mais importante do que as formalidades, era o fato de eles se amarem.

Mas apesar disso Petúnia tinha suas preocupações. Ela não queria admitir, mas aquilo não poderia passar de um tórrido romance de verão. Ela iria voltar para a Inglaterra assim que acabasse o verão, e ele iria continuar na América. Estariam separados por um imenso oceano. Sempre que Válter tocava no assunto Pet dizia que não era para pensarem nisso agora por que tinham muito tempo. Só que os dias passaram mais rápido do que ela imaginava e agora não sabia o que fazer.

Outra coisa que a preocupou durante muito tempo foi o fato de Válter ter mentido para ela quando se encontraram pela primeira vez. Pet sabia que era bobagem se preocupar com isso mais odiava ser enganada. Chegou até a pensar em perguntar a Válter sobre isso, mas desistiu por que não queria que brigassem e ela estragasse o relacionamento tão lindo que estavam tendo. Algo mais estranho e no mínimo um tanto quanto curioso era o fato de que Petúnia não conhecia os pais de Válter. Enquanto ele já tinha falado com os pais dela e até tinha jantado com eles, ela ainda nem sabia quem eles eram. Pet o questionou várias vezes sobre esse assunto e ele apenas respondeu com evasivas de que seus pais trabalhavam muito e não tinham tempo para a conhecerem. Susan disse também que não sabia muitas coisas sobre os pais dele a não ser que eram médicos e que nunca estavam em casa. Ela não sabia qualquer coisa a mais sobre ele. Nunca foi na casa dele e ele também nunca falava sobre sua família. Ele era um mistério a ser descoberto. Uma incógnita a ser revelada.

Esse mistério reinou durante muito tempo. Até que na penúltima semana das férias de verão Válter contou seu grande segredo enquanto ele a levava para o hotel depois de assistirem um filme no cinema.

- Pet, eu tenho algo para lhe revelar - disse Válter em um tom sério enquanto caminhavam pela calçada.

- O que foi, Val? - perguntou Petúnia curiosa.

- Sabe quando nós nos encontramos pela primeira vez? - Pet já sabia do que ele ia falar. Com certeza era sobre a mentira que ele contara e sobre todo o segredo que envolvia o rapaz. Finalmente ela saberia o por que de ele ter mentido para ela.

- Eu me lembro bem, foi quando eu comecei a te olhar de um jeito diferente. Nós estávamos naquela lanchonete, com quase ninguém ali, e você me mostrou o quanto poderia ser amável.

- Eu...eu... - Válter não conseguia dizer o que queria. Sentia suas mãos frias, seu corpo tremendo, seu estômago revirando-se dentro de si, nunca estivera tão nervoso assim.

- O quê é que você quer dizer? - perguntou Pet já sabendo sobre o que tratava.

- EU MENTI PARA VOCÊ! - gritou ele despejando diretamente tudo o que queria falar - Eu menti para você. Eu não tenho um tio que mora em Nova Iorque. Era mentira. Eu trabalhava no hotel. Eu sou pobre. Moro numa casa humilde e nunca quis que você soubesse disso por que eu achava que você ia me odiar pelo fato de eu não ter dinheiro.

- Eu já sabia que você estava mentindo! Porque você mente muito mal! Só que eu nunca poderia imaginar que fosse algo tão sério! Eu não ligaria se você tivesse me dito a verdade, mas por que mentiu para mim? Será que é tão fraco que não consegue agüentar a verdade? - disse ela gritando enquanto algumas poucas pessoas que estavam na rua os olhavam com certa curiosidade.

- Até parece! Você diz isso agora para se fazer de boazinha, mas você nunca ia sair comigo se soubesse que eu era pobre! Por que você é uma garota mimada pelos seus pais e que sempre teve tudo o que quis!

- E do que adiantou mentir, Válter Dursley? Adiantou alguma coisa? Você só quis brincar comigo! Deve ser assim com todas as garotas! Eu só sou mais uma na sua lista! Eu vou me embora e nunca mais me procure - gritou ela enquanto dava as costas para ele e caminhava na direção do hotel.

- Espere, Petúnia - disse ele a segurando pelo braço.

- Me solta seu mentiroso - disse ela enquanto soltava-se e caminhava decidida a esquecer Válter. Ele, sem nada mais a fazer, apenas ficou parado a observando ir embora.

Depois da briga que tiveram, Petúnia transformou-se em outra pessoa. Passou dois dias chorando no quarto sendo consolada por sua irmã que agora era sua melhor amiga. Pet sentia um ódio profundo por Válter tê-la enganado durante quase dois meses. Aquilo era muito sério. Se fosse uma mentira inocente ela até poderia relevar ou esquecer, mas o assunto em questão era muito grave. Esconder dela que era pobre e depois ainda dizer que se tivesse dito a verdade ela nunca gostaria dele foi um insulto. Ela não era uma garota fútil. Ou melhor, era. Só que quando o conheceu deixou de ser.

Pet pensou melhor. Talvez Válter tivesse um pouco de razão. Ela era fútil. Uma garota mimada e nojenta. Com certeza se soubesse na época que o garoto era pobre nunca sairia com ele. Se ele nunca houvesse mentido os dois nunca se conheceriam e ela não poderia viver momentos tão maravilhosos quanto os que viveu com ele.

Aquela mentira a fez deixar de ser uma menina mimada para ser uma pessoa mais madura e conhecedora da vida. E ao contrario do que dizem, nesse caso, os fins justificam os meios.

Pet ficou tentada em voltar para Válter. Se sentia sozinha e desprotegida, mas com ele ela se sentia completa e iluminada. Isso era o amor. Apesar de que ela sabia que não podia confiar totalmente em Válter, procurou entender os motivos dele.

Ela só viu o quanto gostava dele quando o perdeu. Isso não podia ficar assim. Por mais que ele tivesse mentido, ela não podia mais viver sem ele. Era como se fosse o ar dela. Graças a ele, ela teve os dois meses mais felizes de sua vida e não queria que isso ficasse apenas na lembrança. Não queria perdê-lo. Precisava dele. Precisava sentir o cheiro dele. Precisava sentir os lábios dele nos seus. Não ia ficar se lamentando pelo resto da vida por uma decisão errada. Pet finalmente decidiu dar uma nova chance ao amor.


	8. Prova de amor

Petúnia já estava decidida, mas mesmo assim decidiu consultar sua irmã antes de tomar qualquer decisão. Ela agora com certeza era uma boa amiga e Pet sabia que ela lhe encaminharia para a direção certa. Conversar sempre era bom. Desabafar o que sentia. Lílian deu um ombro para Petúnia chorar por Válter. Qualquer coisa que estivesse acontecendo com os dois afetava indiretamente ela já que agora Lílian era a fiel confidente de sua irmã.

Naquela tarde de fim de verão, depois de chorar por muito tempo, Petúnia foi conversar com a irmã. Havia refletido horas a fio e sabia que Válter merecia uma chance de provar que tinha o seu valor. Lílian pensava de forma parecida.

- Pet, eu francamente acho que se você o ama tem que esquecer os erros do passado e viver o presente - Lílian falava enquanto olhava diretamente nos olhos de Petúnia.

- E se ele me decepcionar novamente? - com certeza Pet não estava muita segura sobre a opinião da irmã.

- Se ele te ama não a decepcionará - disse Lílian carinhosamente. Era incrível como ela conseguia ser inteligente e adorável ao mesmo tempo.

- E aí que está o ponto! Eu estou certa sobre meu amor, mas como eu vou ter certeza de que ele também está? - perguntou Petúnia chorosa.

Lílian respirou fundo e juntou seus dedos. Precisava pensar. Como Válter poderia comprovar o amor que sentia por Petúnia? Mas é claro, pensou Lílian! Uma prova de amor!

- Você pode pedir para ele provar seu amor! - conclui Lílian feliz por ter encontrado uma solução para o difícil dilema que sua irmã vivia.

- Uma prova de amor? Como aquelas dos filmes? Mas, o que seria? - perguntou Pet tentado se lembrar de algo parecido que havia visto no cinema.

- É simples. É só pensar em algo que ele nunca fez, ou que ele tem vergonha de fazer, ou que ele não goste. Algo do gênero - explicou Lílian pacientemente.

Petúnia não perdeu dois tempos pensando. Lógico. Aquela seria uma prova de amor perfeita.

- Eu estava pensando... - começou Petúnia - Ele nunca me apresentou os pais dele e nunca me levou na casa onde ele mora. Se ele fizesse isso com certeza eu saberia que ele me ama.

- É perfeito, Pet! - disse Lílian entusiasmada - Assim você também pode ficar sabendo mais sobre ele!

- É, vai ser bom. O problema está se ele não aceitar - disse Pet fechando a cara.

- Bom, se ele fizer isso então... vai provar que não te ama - disse Lílian seriamente enquanto fitava Petúnia - É preciso arriscar.

Após uma conversa mais que esclarecedora com Lílian, Pet resolveu telefonar para Válter. Precisava de uma vez por todas acabar com todo esse problema.

- Válter? - perguntou Pet assim que atenderam ao telefone.

- Pet? - perguntou Val.

- Sou eu mesmo.

- Ah - disse ele suspirando aliviado - Pensei que não ia nunca mais falar comigo, mas pelo visto não conseguiu ficar muito tempo longe de mim.

- Mas você é muito convencido. Talvez fosse melhor eu desligar o telefone... - disse Petúnia desafiadora.

- NÃO! - disse Válter - Quero dizer, não precisa. Pode falar.

- Eu quero que você prove o seu amor por mim - disse Pet a Válter. Ele parecia surpreso.

- Provar o amor? Que história é essa? Como assim, Pet?

- Se você fizer o que eu quero, eu posso pensar em lhe perdoar. A escolha é sua.

- E afinal de contas, o que você quer? - perguntou Válter curioso.

- É algo muito simples, você só precisa me levar para conhecer seus pais na sua casa - disse ela.

- Mas, Pet! Não dá! - Válter ainda tentou justificar, mas Petúnia não deixou.

- Não me interessa se dá ou não! Eu só volto com você quando eu conhecer o verdadeiro Válter! Quando já estiver decidido me ligue! - disse Petúnia firmemente e logo depois desligou o telefone não permitindo se quer que ele retrucasse.

No fim Pet tinha achado que fora um pouco dura com Val. Mas não havia jeito. Ou ele provava o amor que tinha por Petúnia ou cairia fora de uma vez por todas. Aquela era um ultimato.

Havia anoitecido e Válter ainda não tinha ligado. Pet já até achava que ele não fosse nunca mais falar com ela, mas quando já estava perdendo as esperanças o telefone tocou. Era Válter que finalmente havia se decidido. Ele disse que ela poderia conhecer a casa dele daqui a dois dias e ainda iria conhecer os pais dele. Válter não parecia nada satisfeito com aquilo, mas não teve saída. Em breve Pet conheceria o senhor e a senhora Dursley.

Essa idéia podia assustar qualquer um, conhecer os sogros, mas para Petúnia aquilo era um alívio. Além de poder saber mais sobre a vida de Válter ela ainda tinha descoberto o quanto ele a amava. Podia parecer bobo, porém ela sabia que era difícil para ele tomar aquela decisão.

O encontro com os pais de Válter transcorreu naturalmente. Eles pareciam pessoas muito simpáticas. "Nem parecem os pais de Válter", Pet logo pensou quando os encontrou pela primeira vez. Válter também não era tão pobre como se dizia. Na verdade ele tinha sido até um tanto dramático quando havia contado o seu segredo.

Com certeza um peso tinha sido tirado das costas de Petúnia. Ela sabia que apesar de Válter ter mentido, aquilo tudo não era culpa dele. Quer dizer, era e não era.

Ela imaginava como teria sido a reação dela se soubesse logo de cara que Válter era pobre. Provavelmente ela o desprezaria sem nem ao menos conhecê-lo.

Esse fato teve extrema importância na hora de Pet decidir dar uma chance a ele. Se não houvesse mentira, também não haveria namoro. Por mal ou por bem algumas mentiras tem que ser relevadas. Nessa situação era esse o caso.

Petúnia e Válter estavam felizes. Afinal, ele se deu conta de que não era só um namoro qualquer. Ele sentia-se de um modo diferente. Algo como se não houvesse tido vida antes dela. Ele nem imaginava como conseguira viver tanto tempo sem Pet.

Petúnia também estava adorando voltar a namorar Válter. Ela por si só, não se deu conta dos dias que foram passando. Só na última semana das férias de verão ela pode perceber que logo iria embora e nunca mais veria Válter. Aquilo a entristecia profundamente. Ela havia adiado esse momento o máximo que conseguira. Só que agora faltavam apenas cinco dias para ela partir.

Na segunda-feira, logo pela amanhã, aquele assunto não lhe saia da cabeça. Ela como sempre, resolveu desabafar com Lílian.

- Pet, eu não sei o que dizer. Essa situação é muito complicada - disse Lílian. As duas estavam numa sala de jogos que ficava dentro do hotel. Sempre vinham ali para passar o tempo quando seus pais não estavam no hotel.

- Eu sei, e é por isso que eu estou falando com você - explicou Pet enquanto olhava diretamente para Lílian - Isso me tira o sossego. Nós iremos embora no sábado e eu não sei o que fazer.

- Isso parece um filme! - disse Lílian enquanto ria discretamente. Ela sempre gostava de comparar a vida da irmã a uma produção hollywodiana - A garota que se apaixona por um rapaz nas férias de verão da família. Podia ser um sucesso de bilheteria - disse ela ainda sorrindo.

- Estou falando sério. Isso aqui não é um filme. Eu acho que eu estou realmente apaixonada pelo Válter - disse ela enquanto abria um sorriso tímido.

Lílian suspirou fundo. Ela sentia pena de ver sua irmã tão aflita.

- Você tinha que estar conversando isso com ele e não comigo. Eu sinto não poder ajudá-la. É difícil, eu sei, mas quem sabe vocês não podem namorar a distância?

- Isso seria um tanto quanto complicado. Eu quero me casar, ter filhos e uma bela casa. Uma vida normal para mim seria o suficiente. Só que eu não posso me casar com alguém, muito menos ter filhos, se essa pessoa está em outro continente - disse Pet bastante irônica.

- É... - disse Lílian enquanto balançava a cabeça em sinal de aprovação - Você tem razão. Mas não perca as esperanças. Converse com ele. Discutam isso. Já está mais do que na hora de vocês abrirem o jogo um para o outro. Você não vai se encontrar com ele hoje à noite? Não há oportunidade melhor do que essa. Sempre há uma luz no fim do túnel.

- Obrigada pelas palavras bonitas, Lílian - disse Pet suspirando - Mas não vou esperar até de noite. Vou me encontrar com ele agora.

- Só que os nosso pais não estão em casa. Não é melhor esperá-los? - sugeriu Lílian já sabendo que Pet não iria seguir seu conselho.

- Não há tempo a perder. Eu vou na casa dele. Caso os nosso pais voltem antes de mim invente qualquer coisa.

Lílian olhou para sua irmã abismada.

- Inventar? Você quer que eu minta para os nossos pais? - perguntou Lílian.

- Não precisa mentir, é só ocultar a verdade. As vezes uma mentira é melhor do que mil verdades. Veja o meu caso por exemplo, eu nunca teria conhecido Válter se ele não tivesse mentido para mim.

- Está bem, está bem. Eu vou fazer o melhor que eu puder. Da para ver que o caso aqui é de vida ou morte. Então, o que você está esperando? Vá!

- Tchau - disse Petúnia saindo dali destinada a encontrar Válter.

A garota caminhava pensativa pelas ruas. Olhava as pessoas andando, assim como ela, pelas ruas. Despreocupadas, levando as suas próprias vidas. Era muito difícil vislumbrar uma saída para o seu próprio problema.

Não sabia o motivo, muito menos quem causará toda aquela situação. Observando mais atentamente os detalhes, Pet sabia que ela era culpada pela situação ter chegado a esse ponto. Ela nunca deveria ter tentado namorar sério com Válter. Mas agora era tarde, ela já estava apaixonada.

No caminho não conseguiu evitar que uma lágrima solitária rolasse pela sua face. Ela não queria e nem iria chorar. Toda aquela pressão que vinha se acumulando a tempos estava sendo exposta.

Ela se sentia muito mal com tudo aquilo. A aflição lhe tomava conta. Queria chegar logo e encontrar Válter. Queria ouvir ele dizendo que ia ficar tudo bem. Queria que tudo aquilo não passasse de um simples pesadelo e que na manhã seguinte ela nem se lembrasse.

Quando chegou na casa de Válter não pode deixar de se sentir aliviada. Alívio que durou pouco assim que descobriu que ele não estava.

Resignada, Pet voltou ao hotel. Talvez não tivesse tanta diferença em falar com ele agora ou falar depois. Afinal, eles encontrariam uma solução, juntos.

Porém era muito mais fácil falar do que fazer. Pet tentou se distrair com algo para passar o tempo, mas não conseguia se concentrar. A noite parecia que nunca iria chegar.

Finalmente, quando deu a hora do encontro, Pet desceu para esperar seu namorado. Faltavam poucos dias para ela ir embora, não tinham tempo a perder. Precisavam pensar em algo.

Quando Válter chegou, Petúnia o abraçou com força como se nunca mais fosse o vir.

- Ah...! Estava com tanta saudade de você - disse ela em meio ao abraço - Senti tanto a sua falta!

- Mas nós nos vimos ontem, Pet - disse ele - Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou o rapaz levemente preocupado.

- Você esqueceu? Eu volto para a Inglaterra no sábado. E eu...E eu... - sua voz falhava - não quero... - disse ela começando a chorar, ainda abraçada com Válter - perder você!

- Calma, calma... - disse Válter a consolando - Você não vai me perder - disse ele a apertando mais fortemente.

- Vou sim! Eu vou embora daqui a menos de cinco dias e você vai ficar aqui - disse ela se soltando dos braços de seu amado - O que nós vamos fazer? - ela não conseguia parar de chorar.

- Eu também não quero perde-la! Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida inteira - disse ele sorrindo abertamente - Eu prometo que nada nem ninguém vai nós separar!

- Eu não vou voltar para casa, Válter - disse ela seriamente - Eu não vou...

- Talvez se nós fugíssemos... - disse Válter sem muita convicção no que falava - Para um lugar bem longe.

- Fugir? - perguntou Petúnia com estranheza - Essa não é uma boa idéia - murmurou Pet transparecendo incerteza.

- E nossa única chance. Vamos deixar tudo para trás! Vamos viver nossas próprias vidas - propôs o rapaz.

- Isso parece tão arriscado - Pet ainda oferecia alguma resistência, mas parecia estar começando a aderir a idéia - Mas eu acho que não a outro solução, não é mesmo? - perguntou por fim.

- Não, Pet, não há. Pode parecer algo muito momentâneo, mas eu tenho certeza de que nós nos amamos, e o resto nós iremos conquistar.

- Eu preciso de um tempo para pensar. Fugir é muito drástico! - disse ela.

- Eu sei, mas não há outra alternativa. Façamos assim, você volta para o seu quarto e pensa em outro jeito de não nos separarmos, e então você me dá a resposta.

- Está bem. Eu prometo pensar com cuidado em tudo isso - disse ela.

Válter se aproximou dela e lhe deu um beijo rápido.

- Bem, agora eu acho que não tem mais clima para nós sairmos - disse Válter - Eu acho melhor você subir logo.

- Então eu vou indo. Tchau, Válter - disse ela docemente.

- Até logo, Pet - disse Válter e Pet voltou para o quarto.


	9. Fuga para Las Vegas

Os últimos acontecimentos foram tão repentinos que Pet ainda não os tinha digerido completamente. Fugir? Seria essa a alternativa? Fugir dos seus problemas? Essa era a última coisa que ela queria pensar. Ainda nem era maior de idade para fazer algo como isso. O risco era enorme, mas ela não iria desistir de Válter. Se aquela fosse a única solução para ficar com seu amor, ela não titubearia.

Não era medo propriamente o que Petúnia sentia, e sim precaução. Ela teria que largar sua vida, ser uma fugitiva, deveria deixar tudo para trás. Nem conseguia imaginar a reação de seus pais quando descobrissem o que tinha acontecido.

Assim que Petúnia chegou no quarto, depois de falar com Válter, ela foi desabafar com Lílian. Jerry e Jeannie haviam saído novamente, e elas aproveitaram que estavam sozinhas para conversar mais à vontade.

- Voltou tão rápido! Isso não é bom sinal! - falou Lílian assim que sua irmã chegou - O que aconteceu? - perguntou intrigada.

- Tivemos uma conversa bem objetiva - disse Pet se referindo a ela e a Válter.

- E então, chegaram a alguma conclusão?

- Chegamos - disse Petúnia enquanto soltava um longo suspiro de cansaço e se sentava em uma cadeira - Ele propôs que fugíssemos.

- Ele propôs o quê? - repetiu Lílian sem entender - Como assim fugir?

- Sair de casa, ir embora, adios... - disse Pet ironicamente.

- Meu deus! Ele te propôs isso? Quero dizer, isso é tão clichê!

- Já sei, já sei... Você vai querer comparar de novo a minha vida com um filme! Só que ela parece estar caminhando para um final trágico.

- Não fale isso nem brincando - disse Lílian rapidamente - Mas então, você aceitou?

- Pedi um tempo para pensar - disse Pet - Eu não sei o que eu vou fazer, Lílian.

As duas conversaram e mesmo assim Lílian ainda não acreditava em tudo aquilo. Se nem Pet achava aquilo real como sua irmã iria compreender? Só que ambas sabiam que não havia tempo para divagações, elas tinha que cair na real, e logo. Em poucos dias Pet iria tomar uma decisão que mudaria completamente a vida dela. Cada detalhe tinha que ser analisado, calculado e pensado.

Petúnia havia chegado a conclusão de que realmente não havia saída. Ou ela fugia com Válter ou o perderia para sempre. De que outro modo eles iriam se encontrar? Namorar a distância com certeza não seria a melhor solução. Ela precisava dele perto dela e sabia que aquilo só seria possível se fugissem juntos.

Não era fácil decidir seu futuro. Se de um lado ela fugisse não poderia mas ver seus pais e nem sua família, mas se voltasse para a Inglaterra não veria novamente Válter, o que para ela era algo tão terrível quanto a morte.

Então tentou vislumbrar o seu futuro em cada um dos casos. Se fugisse com Válter com certeza as coisas não seriam fáceis. Eles era apenas dois jovens. Com certeza Petúnia teria que trabalhar, coisa que ela na imaginava fazer tão cedo. Sem falar que ela abandonaria seus estudos e nunca iria para faculdade, que era um de seus sonhos. Por outro lado se ficasse com seus pais e voltasse para casa, ela poderia voltar a sua vida normal. Mas será que ela queria isso? Não conseguia nem imaginar como era sua vida sem ele. Parecia que se conheciam a anos. Se voltasse ela sabia também que se arrependeria para o resto da sua vida porque não teve coragem suficiente para fugir. Isso ela não poderia permitir. Sua decisão estava tomada. Ela iria fugir.

Assim que comunicou sua decisão a Lílian ela de prontidão lhe disse o quão louca ela estava sendo, mas no fim Pet a convenceu de que era o melhor a se fazer.

Na quarta a noite, Pet e Válter se encontraram novamente. Eles não se viam desde quando Válter propôs que fugissem.

Apesar da cara de tristeza de Pet, Válter ficou muito contente por ela ter aceito fugir com ele. Aquilo só mostrava o quanto ela o amava, e ele sabia que aquela decisão tinha sido difícil de ser tomada pois havia passado pelo mesmo dilema.

Eles precisavam agora pensar nos detalhes. Para onde iriam, quando iriam e como iriam.

Válter propôs que fugissem para o México pois era longe bastante para os seus pais não o procurarem. Petúnia logo cortou Válter. Com certeza não era tão fácil assim passar pela fronteira mexicana. Iriam pedir no mínimo um passaporte e seria fácil para os seus pais descobrirem aonde estavam.

Depois Pet propôs que ficassem em Los Angeles mesmo. Nem gastariam dinheiro com transporte pois já estavam lá. Válter achou muito arriscado permanecer em Los Angeles, que apesar de grande não seria um lugar difícil de achar alguém. Além disso seria o primeiro lugar em que os procurariam.

No final acabaram se decidindo por Las Vegas em Nevada. Não era tão longe. Ficava no meio de um deserto e ainda era grande o suficiente para que ninguém os encontrasse.

Na tarde de quinta, Válter e Petúnia juntaram suas economias para poder comprar dois bilhetes de ônibus para Las Vegas. O plano aparentemente não tinha falhas. Os pais de Pet sairiam com a sua irmã na sexta a noite, assim Petúnia inventaria um desculpa de que ela e Válter iriam se encontrar como que para se despedir já que Petúnia deveria ir embora no dia seguinte, só que ela não voltaria para o hotel. Daria tempo suficiente para arrumar suas malas com o necessário e fugir. Quando seus pais já se dessem conta ela estaria em um ônibus a caminho de Las Vegas.

Petúnia então resolveu sair com sua irmã na noite de quinta. Queria se despedir dela que foi sua melhor amiga naquelas férias. Ela era a única, além de Válter e Pet, que sabia que ela iria fugir. Não havia contado isso nem para Susan.

As duas foram até a praia em que Válter e Pet deram o primeiro beijo. Não era muito longe do hotel. Com certeza toda a situação tinha um clima melancólico, despedidas era sempre difíceis.

Ficaram muito tempo, sentadas na areia e vendo o mar. Pet então decidiu interromper o silêncio que reinava entre as duas.

- Sabe, eu acho que foi a melhor decisão - disse ela ainda olhando fixamente para o mar.

- Eu sei, mas é tão estranho. Você sempre me tratou mal. Eu até achava que você tivesse inveja de mim. Mas nessas férias, você começou a me tratar melhor. Ficamos tão amigas... - Lílian deixou uma lágrima solitária escapar de seus olhos - E agora que estamos nos dando tão bem você vai embora.

- Eu mudei - disse Petúnia - A três meses atrás se alguém me dissesse que eu iria fugir com um garoto eu o chamaria de louco. Com certeza não conseguiria me imaginar tomando uma decisão dessas - Pet se segurava para não chorar e deixar o clima pior do que já estava.

- Pet... Talvez se você desistisse... - Lílian não pode continuar porque sua irmã a interrompeu.

- Eu tomei um caminho sem volta - disse Pet filosoficamente enquanto olhava para céu, que naquela noite não tinha estrelas - Eu tenho que ir até o final agora.

- Mas eu vou sentir tanta saudade de você - disse Lílian chorosa - Você é minha melhor amiga.

- Quando eu arranjar um lugar para ficar eu lhe enviarei uma carta. Mas cuidado para a mamãe não pegar. Devo inventar um nome falso qualquer para que ela não desconfie.

- Está bem. Mas me mande cartas contando todos os detalhes entre vocês - disse Lílian enxugando as lágrimas e tentando sorrir - E se quiser também pode me pedir conselhos amorosos - completou ela em tom de brincadeira se lembrando que foi assim que as duas começaram a se tornar amigas.

- Pode deixar - disse Pet sorrindo também - Mas é melhor nós irmos - disse ela se levantando - Amanhã será um longo dia.

Na manhã seguinte Petúnia chorou muito, mas seus pais nem desconfiaram de nada pois já imaginavam que seria esse o comportamento da filha quando fossem embora, só que eles não sabiam que ela estava indo embora de casa. A tensão tomou conta de Petúnia, mal conseguiu comer na hora do almoço porque sabia que aquela era a sua última refeição em família.

Finalmente a noite chegou e os pais de Pet partiram para jantar. Petúnia ficou sozinha e correu para arrumar a sua bagagem. De maneira desorganizada pegava tudo o que tinha e enviava apressadamente em uma mochila. Lágrimas caiam de seus olhos quando se lembrava de todos os momentos em que tinha vivido com sua família. Tristes ou felizes todos haviam sidos muito importantes para ela ser o que era hoje em dia. Flashbacks viam a sua mente a transtornando e a deixando mais emocionada. Se ela dissesse que não havia naquele momento pensado em ficar, ela teria mentido. Por uma ou duas vezes tinha sido tentada pela idéia de permanecer com seus pais e deixar tudo como estava, porém no final manteve-se firme e permaneceu com a idéia fixa em fugir.

Enxugando as lágrimas nos olhos que estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar e um pouco atrasada, Pet carregou sua bagagem nas costas e foi até o lado de fora do hotel encontrar Válter.

Ele já a esperava. Assim que o viu, Pet lhe deu um longo abraço que o deixou sem ar.

- Eu sei, eu sei... não é fácil - disse Válter tentando em vão confortá-la.

Petúnia nada dizia naquele momento. Palavras não poderiam expressar o que sentia. Apenas chorava compulsivamente nos braços de Válter.

- Eu acho melhor nós irmos logo, quanto mais cedo formos menor será a dor da partida - disse Petúnia em meio a lágrimas.

Caminharam lentamente pela rua. Pegaram um táxi para chegar na rodoviária. Petúnia não se sentia nada confortável com a idéia de que estava fazendo algo muito errado. Sentia-se temerosa e a todo momento olhava pela janela como se fosse ser pega.

Ela ficou grata quando chegaram na rodoviária. Já não agüentava mais ficar dentro daquela táxi. Queria deixar logo a cidade para se esquecer que estava deixando sua vida para trás.

Momentos de angústia foram os que se sucederam na espera já dentro da rodoviária. Pet queria se concentrar em algo que não fosse relacionado a sua fuga, mas era quase impossível. Tentou ler um livro enquanto esperava a hora de embarcar, mas não teve sucesso. Tão pouco conseguiu comer o hambúrguer que Válter lhe trouxera. Aquela espera toda a sufocava. E quando menos esperava, Válter, que estava sentado a seu lado em um banco, lhe disse:

- Já está na hora, Pet. É melhor não nos atrasarmos - disse ele em voz cerimoniosa.

Petúnia não ficou contente pelo fato de já irem embora. Sabia que ainda teria uma longa viagem pela frente.


	10. A cidade do pecado

Era noite. As luzes da cidade acessas, e muitos prédios. O local inteiro parecia estar tomado pelo pecado. Um clima de agitação, euforia, alegria, aquilo era Las Vegas, a cidade das luzes de néon.

Quando Válter e Petúnia chegaram na cidade, ela acordou sobressaltada. Apenas a pouco conseguira dormir e já havia acordado. A luz dos grandes letreiros de cassinos e hotéis a acordou.

Válter, que estava a seu lado, parecia não ter sido incomodado. Continuava a dormir em um sono tranqüilo e calmo até o momento em que Petúnia o acordou com um doce beijo no rosto.

- Chegamos - disse ela docemente.

Válter olhou pela janela. Era verdade. Estavam em Las Vegas. Para ele a viagem havia sido curta, pois dormira desde de que o ônibus deixou Los Angeles. Mas para Petúnia parecia que tinham cruzado o país. Só dormiu trinta minutos. Se sentia cansada e não via a hora de se deitar em uma cama quentinha e descansar. Consultou seu relógio e viu por fim que horas eram. Ainda nem era duas da madrugada, mas com uma viagem tão cansativa parecia que ela não dormia a dias.

O garoto ao seu lado porém não parecia nem um pouco cansado. Estava fascinado com a vista que tinha da cidade pela janela do ônibus.

Quando finalmente chegaram na rodoviária e desceram do veículo foi que Válter e Petúnia se falaram.

- E então. O que faremos agora? - perguntou ela enquanto pegavam suas malas.

- Já é tarde. Vamos para um hotel e amanhã de manhã nós procuramos um lugar para ficar - disse ele enquanto caminhava para fora da rodoviária.

Preferiram não pegar um táxi pois era melhor economizar já que iriam passar uma noite em um hotel. Foram andando pela nova cidade, que para eles era desconhecida. Válter continuava encantado com todo o glamour de Las Vegas, mas Petúnia não queria perder tempo e mandou ele se apressar. Teriam muito tempo depois para fazer turismo.

Algumas quadras depois da rodoviária encontraram um lugar onde poderiam dormir. Um albergue que tinha uma placa na frente dele escrito "O LUGAR DO VERDADEIRO DESCANSO".

Não era muito atrativo por fora, mas deveria dar para uma noite. Ao entrarem um senhor, já na casa dos sessenta anos, com os cabelos brancos e vestido pobremente, veio na direção deles.

- Boa noite - disse ele gentilmente - Parece que deram sorte, já íamos fechar.

- Eu achei estranho um albergue ficar aberto até a essa hora - disse Válter.

- É... - disse Petúnia - Geralmente eles não fecham mais cedo?

- Os albergues tradicionais sim - disse o velho com desdém - Mas nós estamos em Las Vegas, e a maioria de nossos clientes vem para cá só depois de uma longa noite em cassinos onde perdem fortunas naquelas mesas ou nas máquina.

- Aposto que sim, mas nós queremos ir dormir logo - disse Petúnia já quase caindo no chão de tão cansada que se sentia.

- Ah, claro, claro... Eu imagino, a essa hora até eu tenho sono - disse o velho entre um bocejo e outro.

- De quanto é a taxa? - perguntou Pet não podendo evitar também de bocejar.

- Quinze dólares cada - disse o homem por fim - Ah... É melhor terem cuidado com suas bagagens - disse ele apontando para as malas de Válter e Petúnia no chão - Nós não nos responsabilizamos por nenhum roubo aqui dentro - completou naturalmente.

- Rou...roubo? - perguntou Válter amedrontado.

- Sim, sim... Isso tem acontecido muito ultimamente - disse ele com desprezo - Nunca aconteceu nada mais sério, exceto aquele terrível assassinato, mas foi uma vez só.

- Assassinato? - perguntou Pet com um temor na voz - Já aconteceu assassinatos nesse mesmo albergue onde nós vamos dormir?

- É...bem..., era um cara que roncava muito alto e não deixava ninguém dormir aí então tiveram que matá-lo.

- Er... pensando bem, nós já estamos indo - disse Petúnia enquanto pegava suas malas.

- Por quê? - perguntou o homem - É por causa da taxa?

- Não, é mais por causa... - começou Válter mas Petúnia o interrompeu com um pisada em seu pé.

- É, é sim... Nós estamos com o orçamento um pouco apertado neste mês - disse ela.

- Ah... entendo - disse o velho - Bem, de qualquer modo, aproveitem sua estadia em Las Vegas.

- Iremos aproveitar sim - disse Petúnia quando já estava do lado de fora - Esse homem é maluco ou o quê? Assassinato? Roubo?

- Parece que isso é muito comum por aqui - disse Válter.

- Só que eu não quero na minha primeira noite em Las Vegas que roubem minhas coisas. Vamos procurar um lugar decente nem se tivermos que passar a noite em claro - concluiu Petúnia iniciando sua busca pela fria madrugada de Las Vegas.

Era manhã. Um dia cinza e nublado começava. Petúnia, que estava sentada na cama, via tudo isso pela janela do quarto. Com certeza hoje choveria.

Já passavam das onze da manhã e Válter ainda dormia na cama ao lado. Petúnia não queria acorda-lo porque sabia que a noite anterior não havia sido nada fácil para os dois.

Depois de saírem de um albergue, eles vagaram em busca de um hotel barato e onde não houvesse o perigo de serem roubados enquanto dormiam. Isso não foi nada fácil quando se considerava que estavam na cidade do pecado e ainda mais por não conhecerem o lugar.

Mas por fim encontraram um hotel que externamente parecia estar caindo aos pedaços mas por dentro não era de todo o mal. Além disso, era o único que cabia no apertado orçamento do jovem casal.

Na noite anterior, mal chegaram no quarto e já se jogaram na cama. Nem tiraram a roupa. A exaustão lhe tomava seus corpos. Não falaram nenhuma palavra. Não era preciso. Os dois sabiam o quanto tinha sido difícil encontrar aquele rústico hotel.

Porém Petúnia mal conseguiu dormir novamente. Teve muitos pesadelos com seus pais e em certos momentos até imaginou que eram reais. Acordou diversas vezes em sobressalto e finalmente desistiu de tentar dormir e se levantou.

Petúnia achava lindo ver Válter dormir, mas teve que acordá-lo. Ele protestou.

- Que foi, Pet? - perguntou ele sonolento.

- Já é hora de acordar - disse ela docemente - Daqui a pouco é hora do almoço.

- Nossa, nem parece! Eu nem sinto que dormi - disse ele se levantando.

- Nem me fale. Eu não dormi nada a noite inteira - disse ela se levantado de sua cama e se preparando para partir.

- Nós vamos assim? - perguntou Válter - Com a mesma roupa que dormimos?

- Eu quero sair daqui logo. Nós temos que procurar um lugar definitivo para ficarmos e além disso vamos ter que arranjar algum emprego.

- Então parece que o dia vai ser longo...

Mal sabia ele o quão longo o dia seria. Logo que saíram do hotel começaram a procurar um lugar para morar. Já que teriam que viver algum tempo na cidade, deveriam arrumar um lar, não poderiam viver aquele tempo todo em um hotel.

Não foi tão difícil achar lugares baratos onde se morar, o problema maior era a qualidade. Durante a busca, Válter e Petúnia, estiveram em cada local pior do que o outro. Já estavam se desanimando e, mesmo que internamente, passou pela cabeça de Petúnia um possível retorno para Los Angeles.

Mas, quando o dia já começava a acabar e a noite se aproximava, Petúnia suspirou aliviada. Havia encontrado um lugar onde morar.

Nada muito sofisticado ou luxuoso, era verdade, porém era o suficiente para um jovem casal ter uma estadia tranqüila em Las Vegas.

Era uma pensão que ficava um pouco afastada do centro da cidade, mas para os lados do subúrbio. A dona dela era uma senhora gorda e já de certa idade, mas muito bondosa que deu um desconto a eles quando Válter e Petúnia contaram a ela a história do casal.

- Mas vocês formam realmente um lindo casal - disse Sra. Murphy, a dona da pensão - É uma pena que tenham sido obrigados a fugir. Mas, de qualquer modo, se sintam a vontade para passarem o tempo que quiserem por aqui - disse ela maternalmente - E podem ficar tranqüilos que os outros hóspedes não ficaram sabendo da história de vocês.

- Muito obrigada, Sra. Murphy, muita obrigada mesmo - disse Petúnia grata - Nós não sabemos como lhe agradecer.

- O prazer é todo meu em ter vocês aqui - disse ela carinhosamente - Mas então... - disse ela batendo palmas em sinal de reverência - Eu acredito que vocês devam estar cansados, pois passaram o dia inteiro procurando um lugar para ficar, não é mesmo? Pois bem, o quarto de vocês é o três - disse a Sra. Murphy lhes entregando uma chave - Se quiser eu posso ajuda-los a levar as malas para o quarto.

- Queremos sim - disse Petúnia feliz pelo carinho com qual a Sra. Murphy lhe tratava - Ah...! - disse ela se lembrando de algo - Válter, eu preciso que você vá lá fora e compre o jornal para nós. Precisamos olhar as ofertas de empregos.

- Está bem - disse Válter.

- Não há necessidade - disse a Sra. Murphy risonha - Podem pegar o meu - falou enquanto tirava da gaveta o jornal e entregava para Válter.

- Muito obrigada, de novo, Sra. Murphy - disse Petúnia agradecida.

Enquanto caminhavam pelo curto percurso entre a sala de entrada da pensão e o quarto número três, Petúnia reparou no quão zelosa a Sra. Murphy era com sua pensão. Apesar da decoração toda ser muito brega, tudo ali era muito bem conservado. O papel de parede estava inteiro e não rasgado como vira em outras pensões, o assoalho, que era de tábuas de madeira, estava muito bem polido e não rangia a cada passo além de que havia em quase todos os cantos da pensão alguma planta ornamental que era muito bem cuidada pela proprietária pois não estavam secas mortas como as das pensões que tinha visto.

Quando Petúnia adentrou no quarto tomou um susto. Pensou até em perguntar a Sra. Murphy se a tinha levado ao quarto certo, mas desistiu.

O espanto de Pet não foi à toa. O quarto era muito simples, porém muito limpo, muito conservado, igualmente a toda a pensão. Havia nele uma cama de casal, uma pequena televisão e um armário não muito grande. Logicamente não era o quarto dos sonhos dela, mas se comparado a sua situação, aquilo era perfeito.

- Então... eu vou deixar vocês à sós - disse a Sra. Murphy fechando a porta.

Pet ficou sem falar por alguns segundos, apenas admirando o seu novo lar. Válter parecia ter gostado também, pois já desfazia as malas.

- Nossa! Esse quarto é ótimo! Tem até cabides no armário - disse ele guardando uma calça jeans dentro do guarda-roupa - E você? Não vai desfazer as suas malas também? - perguntou ele.

- Agora não - disse ela se sentando em uma das camas - Vou procurar ofertas de emprego no jornal - disse abrindo o mesmo e procurando os classificados.

- E você não vai desfazer as suas malas? - perguntou ele retardadamente.

- Lógico que não! - repreendeu ela fortemente - Foi o que eu acabei de dizer - explicou-se.

- Então, as suas malas vão ficar fechadas?

- Não - disse ela docemente - Você vai desfazer elas para mim.

- Nossa! Você é muito mimada - falou ele bravamente.

- Você vai fazer exatamente isso o que eu falei porque você me ama - falou delicadamente.

- Está bem, está bem... - disse entre os dentes - Eu faço, eu faço...

E assim passaram a noite. Válter desfazia as malas e guardava a roupa no armário enquanto Petúnia procurava no jornal algum trabalho para ela e para Válter. De cinco em cinco minutos Petúnia supervisionava o trabalho de Val. Queria ver se ele não estava fazendo algo errado. Numa dessas vezes Válter se irritou.

- Se você quer bem feito, por que não faz você mesma? - perguntou Válter furioso.

- Em que você acha que eu poderia trabalhar? - perguntou Petúnia olhando fixamente para o jornal, ignorando o que Válter disse.

- Do jeito que você gosta de trabalhar... - disse ironicamente.

- Essa daqui me parece boa - disse ela enquanto fazia com uma caneta um círculo em um anúncio - Veja só... Secretária, boa aparência, idade máxima de vinte e cinco anos, não é necessário experiência, salário de oitocentos dólares.

- Até parece que vão lhe contratar - disse Válter com desdém.

- Por que não? Eu tenho tudo o que eles precisam - esclareceu Pet - Eu acho que tenho chances.

- E para mim? - perguntou Válter - Tem alguma coisa?

- É difícil encontrar algo - explicou ela - Parece que todos os empregos para homens são de crupiê de cassino.

- E qual é o problema disso. Eu acho que daria um bom crupiê - disse ele se gabando.

- Pois bem - disse ela jogando o jornal em cima dele - Procure você mesmo. Eu tenho que ligar para saber daquele emprego de secretária e marcar uma entrevista.

Pouco tempo depois Válter encontrou uma oferta interessante para ser o crupiê de um cassino chamado "Star Blue". Ligou para o telefone do anúncio e marcou uma entrevista já para depois de amanhã, segunda-feira seguinte. Petúnia também marcou sua entrevista para depois de amanhã. Ela era candidata ao emprego de secretária de um advogado.

Com tudo já resolvido, Petúnia e Válter deitaram na cama para assistir um pouco de televisão, já que em breve ambos iriam trabalhar e não teriam mais muito tempo para ficar juntos.

Com o passar da noite Petúnia foi ficando com sono, fruto de uma noite mal dormida. Válter também já estava bocejante. Deitaram na cama, e nem a ansiedade da entrevista na segunda os impediu de dormir pesadamente.


	11. Arrumando um emprego

No domingo, Válter e Petúnia resolveram conhecer a cidade. Passearam pelos pontos turísticos e passaram em frente a grandes cassinos e hotéis.

Depois disso voltaram para a pensão e dormiram, pois no dia seguinte tinha entrevistas para irem.

A segunda amanheceu e o clima de ansiedade tomou conta de Válter e Petúnia. Ambos estavam muito tensos, porém confiantes, em arranjar um emprego. Petúnia foi a primeira a ir, foi logo pela manhã assim que deu nove horas, pois sua entrevista estava marcada para as onze e meia, mas como não conhecia a cidade, resolveu não se arriscar a se atrasar.

Pet se arrumou impecavelmente com sua melhor roupa. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque apertado e havia usado tanta maquiagem que parecia um palhaço.

Válter reprovou o visual de Petúnia, mas como ela não dá ouvidos a ninguém, apenas o ignorou.

Las Vegas de manhã não tinha o mesmo ar glamouroso de quando estava de noite. Sem os néons e as luzes, até que ela parecia uma cidade comum a primeira vista. Foi isso que Petúnia percebeu ao percorre-la na procura desesperada para encontrar o lugar de sua entrevista.

A primeira idéia que surgiu nela foi de pedir alguma informação a gentil e sempre disposta a ajudar, Sra. Murphy.

- Oh, querida! – disse ela docemente – Infelizmente não posso ajuda-la. Não tenho a mínima idéia de onde fica essa rua.

- Muito obrigada de qualquer jeito, Sra. Murphy – disse Lílian já a meio caminho de se retirar do hotel.

- Espere! – ordenou a Sra. Murphy e logo depois entregando um papel bem dobrado para Petúnia – É o mapa da cidade – disse a explicando – Talvez lhe auxilie em algo. Ah! E não precisa me agradecer – disse ela percebendo que Petúnia ia novamente agradece-la.

- Até mais, Sra. Murphy – disse Pet se despedindo.

- Boa sorte – disse a Sra. Murphy acenando para Petúnia – Espero que você consiga o seu emprego.

Não podendo contar com o auxílio da Sra. Murphy, Petúnia recorreu ao mapa que ela lhe dera.

Só que pelo tamanho do mapa, era algo um pouco complicado utiliza-lo em movimento. Então resolveu entrar em uma lanchonete para procurar melhor a rua onde teria que ir.

Chegando lá, viu na porta um pequena placa dizendo "PROCURA-SE ATENDENTES" e quando entrou, uma mulher, que parecia ser a dona do lugar, perguntou a Pet:

- Você veio aqui para o emprego de garçonete? – perguntou a mulher.

- Ah, não! – respondeu Petúnia – Eu só quero um café – disse Petúnia se sentando em uma mesa e abrindo o mapa sobre ela.

- É realmente uma pena – disse a mulher – Você tem uma ótima aparência para ser garçonete – comentou ela.

- Eu não. Quero algo maior. Eu estou me candidatando a um emprego de secretária – falou Petúnia menosprezando a mulher.

- De qualquer modo, se não der certo a sua entrevista, você pode tentar entrar aqui.

- Muito obrigado, mas eu mereço algo melhor – disse Petúnia com falsa gratidão.

Com toda a arrogância de Petúnia, a mulher até se espantou. Petúnia olhou em volta, o bar estava vazio. Então ela nem entendia o porque daquela mulher está procurando alguma atendente. Não havia ninguém para ser atendido.

Felizmente ela encontrou a rua onde deveria ir para fazer a entrevista, apesar de ter demorado algum tempo procurando o local. Pagou o seu café e saiu o mais rápido possível da lanchonete.

Após entrar em dois ônibus e andar um quilômetro e meio a pé, lá estava Petúnia, enfrente ao prédio em que logo mais iria fazer a sua entrevista.

Entrou no prédio e subiu ao décimo sétimo andar. Havia alguns bancos para se sentar, porém poucas pessoas. Foi até o balcão onde havia uma placa dizendo "DEPARTAMENTO PESSOAL" e falou com uma mulher que estava atrás dele.

- Boa tarde. Sou Petúnia Evans e tenho uma entrevista marcada com o Sr. Webster.

- Boa tarde, Srta. Evans – disse a recepcionista – Qual é o cargo a que aspira?

- Secretária – falou Petúnia simplesmente.

- Por gentileza Srta. Evans, espere aqui e dentro de alguns minutos chamo a senhorita para a entrevista.

Petúnia se acomodou em um dos inúmeros bancos presentes no local enquanto esperava ser chamada para a entrevista. Nesse tempo em que esperou observou todos os cantos da empresa aonde poderia trabalhar. A sala de espera onde estava era ampla e bem arejada por duas grande janelas entre abertas. O sofá em que se encontrava parecia ser de couro legítimo. Olhando mais um pouco viu um balcão onde uma secretária passava algumas ligações. Era bonito e moderno, para ela se estivesse trabalhando ali seria ótimo. Seus olhos giraram mais um pouco pelos cantos. Ela estava um pouco nervosa e temerosa de não conseguir a vaga ou então que descobrissem que inventara algumas coisas no currículo, mas todos esse pensamentos foram varridos de sua mente quando ouviu a voz estridente daquela mesma secretária com quem havia falado há pouco.

- Srta. Evans, o Sr. Webster a aguarda - disse ela em tom de pura eficiência.

Petúnia entrou na porta que a recepcionista lhe indicara como sendo o tal escritório do Sr. Webster. Não sabia muito o que iria acontecer depois, pois nunca havia estado em uma entrevista.

- Boa tarde – disse um homem em uma cadeira – Sou John Webster e você é a Srta Evans, por suposto. Por favor, sente-se – disse ele apontando uma cadeira em frente a sua mesa.

- Muito obrigada – agradeceu Petúnia.

O Sr. Webster já era um homem de certa idade, como Petúnia percebeu após se sentar e observa-lo melhor. Tinha apenas alguns poucos cabelos, todos grisalhos, em sua face havia muitas rugas de expressão e seu escritório parecia ter a cara do dono, pois dava a impressão de algo antigo, apesar de estar limpo.

- O seu currículo, por favor – pediu o Sr. Webster sendo prontamente atendido por Petúnia.

O Sr. Webster observou por algum tempo o currículo e perguntou.

- Então a senhorita não tem experiências anteriores, certo? – perguntou o Sr. Webster em tom inquisidor.

- Não senhor, mas no anúncio dizia... – Petúnia não conclui sua frase porque o Sr. Webster a interrompeu grosseiramente.

- Aqui no seu currículo diz também que a senhorita fez um curso para secretárias... – disse o Sr. Webster mas também foi interrompido, desta vez alguém batia na porta de seu escritório – Entre, por favor – ordenou o Sr. Webster.

Quem havia batido na porta era a mesma mulher com quem Petúnia havia falado na hora que chegara para a entrevista. Ela parecia um pouco atordoada.

- Sr. Webster, há uma mulher aqui fora dizendo que se chama Karen e que se o senhor não aparecer ela fará um escândalo – disse a secretária.

- O quê que ela está fazendo aqui? – perguntou o homem para si – Eu já não disse para ela que tenho esposa e filhos? – se perguntou o Sr. Webster enquanto saía de sua sala e deixava Petúnia sozinha.

Petúnia ficou esperando o Sr. Webster voltar. Mas quando começou a ouvir uma gritaria e um bate-boca do lado de fora da sala imaginou que demoraria um pouco para o ele retornar e poder prosseguir a entrevista. O que era bom, pois assim teria mais tempo para se preparar para as difíceis perguntas que ele lhe estava fazendo.

Aproveitou o tempo livre para observar melhor a sala. Como já havia visto antes, ela tinha uma aparência antiga, mas muito bem conservada. Era ampla e havia várias janelas nela. Mas o que chamou a atenção de Petúnia foi a presença de uma vela acessa ao lado de uma das maiores janelas do lugar, essa estava fechada. Ela não entendeu o porque de uma vela estar acessa logo pela manhã.

Foi até ela para poder olha-la melhor. Sem querer, ao se aproximar da vela, esbarrou nela que caiu na cortina da janela e começou a pegar fogo na cortina.

Petúnia desesperada correu pela sala através de algo para apagar o fogo e encontrou um vaso com algumas flores. Tirou as flores do vaso e começou a bater com elas na cortina numa fracassada tentativa de conter o fogo, que já crescia perigosamente e tomava grandes proporções, inclusive já estava quase botando fogo também na outra cortina a seu lado.

Petúnia então resolveu jogar a água que estava no vaso em cima do fogo, o que foi um grande erro, pois o fogo apenas cresceu mais.

Ela não sabia mais o que fazer, então começou a revirar o escritório atrás de um extintor de incêndio ou de algo mais efetivo no combate ao fogo.

Ela finalmente encontrou um extintor dentro do escritório, e após um pouco de trabalho conseguiu faze-lo funcionar e assim acabar com o fogo. No momento em que Petúnia havia acabado com o fogo, o Sr. Webster voltou para a sua sala e não acreditou no que seus olhos viram.

Encontrou Petúnia segurando um extintor de incêndio enquanto via sua cortina feita de seda pura toda chamuscada. O escritório antes conservado estava uma bagunça. Na busca por algo para apagar o fogo, Petúnia havia revirado o local inteiro, que estava cheio de papéis pelo chão e com muitas gavetas abertas.

- Srta. Evans, poderia me explicar exatamente o que aconteceu aqui? – gritou o Sr. Webster.

- Alguns probleminhas – respondeu Petúnia sem encontrar algo melhor para dizer.

- "Alguns probleminhas"? – repetiu o Sr. Webster loucamente – Srta. Evans, ponha-se daqui para fora, agora – assim que ela o mandou sair, Petúnia foi o mais depressa que pode – E dê-se por satisfeita de eu não chamar a polícia para prender você, sua incendiária – gritou o Sr. Webster quando Petúnia já havia ido embora.

Se sentindo uma fracassada, Petúnia, rumou pelas ruas de Las Vegas sem saber o que fazer. Como diria a Válter que não havia conseguido o emprego de secretária porque havia posto fogo no escritório do Sr. Webster?

Um sentimento de desamparo tomou o seu ser. Era uma fracassada. Era isso que ela era, uma fracassada. Estúpida, estúpida e estúpida... Pouco importava se o Sr. Webster tivesse uma ou mil velas. Ela deveria ter ficado quieta em seu canto esperando o seu retorno.

Mas não, em vez disso foi querer saber o que era aquela maldita vela, e no final nem ao menos descobriu porque ela estava acessa. O pior era que Válter a havia avisado que ela não ia conseguir o emprego. Pior ainda será se ele conseguir o emprego e ela não.

Decidiu então por fim voltar para casa. Já eram duas da tarde e a essa hora Válter deveria estar na entrevista dele. Poderia ficar sozinha e arranjar uma boa mentira para contar a Válter sobre a sua entrevista.

Mas assim que entrou na pensão, foi abordada pela Sra. Murphy:

- Então, Petúnia? - perguntou a Sra. Murphy.

- Então o quê? - perguntou Petúnia sem entender.

- A entrevista. Como foi? Conseguiu o emprego? - perguntou a Sra. Murphy curiosa.

- Não sei... - respondeu Petúnia incrédula - Tenho que esperar agora uma resposta - disse Petúnia tentando ir para o seu quarto, mas a Sra. Murphy não lhe deixava.

- Ah, coitadinha... - falou carinhosamente a Sra. Murphy - Deve ser grande a ansiedade da espera.

- É, é... - disse Petúnia tentando novamente ir embora. Não que não gostasse da Sra. Murphy, mas estava realmente muito cansada e queria ficar sozinha e pensar no dia que tivera.

- Você deve estar com fome. Por isso eu preparei para você um prato de comida - disse a Sra. Murphy entregando o prato para Pet.

- Muito obrigada, Sra. Murphy - agradeceu Pet já indo para seu quarto.

- E eu estou torcendo para você conseguir o emprego - gritou a Sra. Murphy enquanto Petúnia entrava no quarto.

Assim que ela chegou, a primeira coisa que vez foi se jogar na cama. Estava exausta. Não conseguia parar de pensar no quão burra tinha sido pela manhã durante a entrevista.

Ela sabia que havia outros empregos, mas ela tinha certeza que ia conseguir aquele. E Válter havia falado que ela não ia conseguir.

Pensando melhor, talvez o fato de ter posto fogo no escritório do Sr. Webster não tinha sido o pior. Ela já estava se saindo mal na entrevista mesmo. O tal Sr. Webster parecia um louco. Começava a falar coisas sem nexo, tal como: se no anúncio dizia que não precisava de experiência, então por que ele lhe perguntou se já tinha trabalhado outras vezes como secretária?

Sem citar claramente a tal Karen, motivo pela interrupção na entrevista. Ela com certeza era alguma amante do Sr. Webster. "E o desgraçado ainda disse que tinha filhos" pensou Petúnia. Esse homem não tem caráter nenhum. Era até melhor não ter que trabalhar para ele.

Cansada de tudo aquilo, queria esquecer os fatos da manhã. Para isso tirou sua roupa e entrou debaixo do chuveiro para tomar um banho. Precisava relaxar. Hoje não havia sido um dia fácil. Petúnia rezava para que todos os dias em Las Vegas não fossem assim.

De repente, no meio de seu banho, o telefone toca. "Deve ser a Sra. Murphy me perguntando se eu estou bem" pensou Pet tendo que interromper seu banho para atender o telefone.

- Alô - disse Pet assim que atendeu o telefone.

- Oi, Pet - disse Válter no outro lado da linha, para a total surpresa dela.

- Válter? O que aconteceu? Você está bem? Está ferido? Está em algum hospital? A essa hora você não devia estar na entrevista? - perguntou Pet preocupada o bombardeando de perguntas.

- Não, calma... Eu estou bem - disse ele calmamente - Mas você não acredita no que aconteceu!

- O quê, Válter? - perguntou Petúnia temendo pela resposta.

- Consegui o emprego - disse ele com uma voz extremamente feliz.

"Pronto" pensou Petúnia "É agora a hora que as coisas começam a piorar".


	12. O aniversário de Petúnia

- Consegui o emprego - disse ele com uma voz extremamente feliz.

- Como assim, Válter? - perguntou Petúnia - Eles não falaram que iam lhe telefonar se você fosse aceito ou algo do tipo?

- Não, parece que eles estavam precisando de um crupiê urgentemente - disse Válter ainda muito alegre - Por isso eu vou ter que ficar aqui mais um pouco. Você sabe, tem um monte de procedimentos legais para ser contratado para um emprego.

- Ah, que bom, Válter! - disse Petúnia fingindo também estar feliz por ele - Isso é ótimo!

- Então, por isso, só devo chegar por aí à noite. Não se preocupe comigo - disse Válter.

- Está bem, está bem... - disse Petúnia - Então, te vejo à noite.

- Claro - disse Válter - Agora tenho que desligar porque estão me chamando. Um beijo, Pet.

- Um beijo, tchau - disse Petúnia colocando o fone no gancho.

"Meu Deus" pensou Petúnia "Como eu vou falar a ele que não consegui o emprego?".

Isso a deixou mais triste. Válter havia conseguido um emprego, aquilo era para deixa-la feliz porém só a deixou mais chateada. Sabia que se não tivesse estragado tudo pela manhã, não seria culpa dela não ter conseguido o emprego.

Após terminar o seu banho, ela preferiu deitar um pouco e tentar dormir, mesmo sendo de tarde, pois queria esquecer os acontecimentos do dia.

Passou a tarde e a noite deitada na cama do quarto. Não queria fazer nada. Apenas comeu o prato de comida que a Sra. Murphy lhe dera, pois não queria morrer de fome. Podia parecer bobo todo o motivo para a sua depressão, mas para ela era algo extremamente grave e sério.

Quando Válter chegou, já pela noite, Petúnia estava adormecida em sua cama. Ele preferiu não desapertá-la, mas mesmo assim ela acabou acordando.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou Petúnia sonolenta.

- Você acordou? – perguntou Válter - Me desculpe, não era minha intenção...

- Não tem problema – falou Petúnia bocejando – Já dormi a tarde inteira. Estou sem sono, mesmo...

- Hoje foi um dia cansativo, não é? – pergunto Válter se sentando em uma cadeira.

- Pior que foi... – disse Petúnia tentando não se lembrar dos acontecimentos.

- Como foi sua entrevista? – perguntou Válter curiosamente.

- Foi terrível... – disse Petúnia desanimada – Uma tragédia.

- O que aconteceu, lá? – insistiu Válter.

- Prefiro não falar – disse Petúnia incrédula de que o melhor seria se abrir para Válter – Amanhã a gente conversa sobre isso... Estou muito cansada – completou por fim tentando melhorar sua cara triste.

- Então eu não vou te perturbar, o melhor a fazer é dormir – disse Válter enquanto deitava-se na cama.

- Não, eu estou cansada mentalmente, mas não com sono. Vamos falar sobre o seu emprego. Então, como foi a sua entrevista?

- Foi boa. Até que foi relativamente fácil, pois não é necessário muitas habilidades para ser crupiê. Aliás, você deveria fazer uma entrevista para ser crupiê, existem dezenas de cassinos pela cidade.

- Eu sei... Quem sabe talvez, não é? – falou ela com um tom de voz vagaroso nem querendo pensar na possibilidade de ter que se tornar uma crupiê. Ela merecia mais, Petúnia tinha certeza disso.

- É! E o salário é bom também. Tenho certeza de que iria adorar! – disse Válter animado.

- Amanhã vou marcar de uma vez só meia dúzia de entrevistas, para alguma eu tenho que passar – falou Petúnia se animando um pouco mais.

- É assim que se fala. Não vai ser por causa de uma entrevista que você vai se sair mal em todas.

- Eu acho que estou melhor, Val. Me sinto mais confiante, mais firme – disse Petúnia.

- Que bom, amor! – disse Válter e depois beijando Petúnia – Tem que pensar positivo!

- Mas amanhã você vai ver, eu irei conseguir um trabalho – falou Petúnia sendo agora um misto de esperança e ansiedade que a faziam se sentir melhor para o dia seguinte que prometia ser bem melhor que o anterior.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Petúnia se sentia confiante. Fez o desjejum com Válter e logo depois ele foi trabalhar e ela ficou na pensão para marcar algumas entrevistas de emprego.

- Nossa, te deixei realmente bastante segura! – disse Válter durante o café da manhã impressionado com a disposição e o vigor de Petúnia.

- Tenha certeza que sim! – disse ela radiante de felicidade – Me sinto muito disposta para o dia que tenho pela frente. Tomará que seja hoje que consiga meu emprego.

- Que bom, amor! Te ver feliz assim também me deixa muito feliz! – exclamou em felicidade – Mas agora tenho que ir trabalhar – falou após consultar o relógio em seu pulso.

- Então a gente se vê a noite? – perguntou.

- Com certeza! – disse ele se levantando da mesa e a beijando no rosto – E espero que tenha uma boa notícia para me contar.

- Eu também espero...

Com Válter indo trabalhar, Petúnia iniciou sua busca nos classificados do jornal. Com o auxílio da Sra. Murphy, ela foi selecionando os aparentemente interessantes, o que era muito difícil, pois a maioria pedia experiência, algo que a garota não possuía.

- Então eu acho que são esses dois aqui, né? – perguntou a Sra. Murphy após concluírem a busca.

- Acho que sim... – disse Petúnia um tanto quanto desanimada – Pensei que haveriam anúncios interessantes no jornal...

- E há – constatou a Sra. Murphy – O problema é que todos eles necessitam de experiência. Você deve começar por baixo para depois ir evoluindo, você me entende? – questionou a velha senhora.

- Eu sei, mas as únicas que não necessitavam de experiência são essas duas. Faxineira de cassino ou então essa para trabalhar na bilheteria de um cinema.

- Não se deprima, Pet – ordenou – Quem sabe amanhã não aparece uma oportunidade de trabalho melhor?

- Sabe o que eu acho? – a Sra. Murphy respondeu negativamente com a cabeça – Que o melhor é eu aceitar uma dessas duas, isso se gostarem de mim, e parar de me iludir achando que mereço algo melhor.

- Também não é assim – repreendeu a Sra. Murphy quando sentiu que Petúnia iria se desanimar – É que realmente é muito difícil arranjar um emprego hoje em dia.

- De qualquer maneira, eu vou andar pela rua para ver se em algum lugar tem alguma placa de "PRECISA-SE"– depois disso Petúnia foi embora procurar um emprego.

Ao sair da pensão notou o céu nublado e cinza acima de sua cabeça. Hoje ia chover bastante.

- Vou ficar toda molhada! – resmungou para si mesma.

Não era muito difícil encontrar lugares que precisavam de pessoas sem experiência para trabalharem. O difícil era esse lugares oferecerem um salário adequado a necessidade de Petúnia. Mas, agora vendo que tinha tantas oportunidades de emprego, Petúnia voltou a se animar.

Continuou andando em busca de um emprego até a hora em que passou em frente a lanchonete que no dia anterior havia entrado para tomar um café. Como já estava andando a algum tempo, preferiu entrar lá e comer alguma coisa.

Ao contrário de ontem, a lanchonete hoje tinha alguns clientes. Não muitos, mas o suficiente para Petúnia não ser atendida e reclamar com a dona do local.

- Eu quero ser atendida! – gritou Petúnia para a atendente.

- É que estamos lotados, senhora – replicou quase que automaticamente.

- Lotados? Você deve estar caçoando de mim! – esperneou.

- Ei! – exclamou a atendente – Você esteve ontem aqui, não esteve?

- Pode ser – respondeu sem um mínimo de cordialidade na voz.

- Sim, estou me lembrando de você! Então, mudou de idéia? Quer trabalhar aqui? – perguntou.

- Aqui? Nesse lugar? – desdenhou.

- Qual o problema? O trabalho é fácil e o salário é bom – disse a mulher.

- O salário é bom mesmo? – perguntou Petúnia com um leve interesse na voz.

- Pode ter certeza. Antigamente, eu conseguia cuidar de tudo sozinha. Mas com o aumento do número de clientes, vou precisar de alguém para me auxiliar.

- Eu acho que estou interessada – disse Petúnia.

- Ótimo! Então o emprego é seu – falou a mulher.

- Já de cara? Eu não tenho que passar por nenhuma entrevista ou algo do tipo? – perguntou espantada.

- Não é necessário. Eu gostei de você – disse a mulher – Bem vinda!

- E quando eu começo? – perguntou Petúnia.

- Se preferir, agora!

- Agora? Nesse instante? – perguntou.

- É. Por que? Já está com preguiça – ironizou – A propósito, meu nome é Margherite – disse ela estendendo a mão para sua nova funcionária.

- O meu é Petúnia. Mas se preferir pode me chamar de Pet – disse ela apertando a mão de quem seria a partir de agora sua chefe.

- Então é melhor começar logo. Vamos! Ao trabalho! A casa está cheia hoje.

- Pode deixar, chefe!

O dia passou rápido. Era bem melhor gastar o seu tempo trabalhando do que procurando emprego. Mesmo sendo garçonete, Petúnia ficou feliz pois finalmente havia arrumado um emprego e inclusive ganharia mais que Válter.

Quando anoiteceu, Margherite a dispensou e Petúnia voltou para a pensão. Durante todo o caminho ia praticamente saltitando. Estava muito contente. Ao chegar na pensão, a Sra. Murphy veio lhe falar.

- Olá, querida! – cumprimentou a velha senhora – Conseguiu o emprego?

- Demorou, mas consegui! – disse.

- Que bom, minha filha! Finalmente uma boa notícia para você, não é? – perguntou.

- Pois é, Sra. Murphy. Mas agora eu vou para o meu quarto. Depois de tomar banho eu volto para lhe contar os detalhes.

- Está bem – concordou a Sra. Murphy.

Petúnia contou todos os detalhes sobre seu novo emprego para a Sra. Murphy. Depois, voltou para o quarto e viu um pouco de televisão até a hora que Válter chegou.

- Oi – disse ele assim que entrou no quarto.

- Oi – cumprimentou Petúnia o beijando no rosto.

- Conseguiu? – perguntou rapidamente.

- Finalmente – disse ela sorrateiramente.

- Ainda bem, amor! Estou tão contente por você – disse ele se sentando na cama e começando a tirar sua roupa.

Do mesmo modo como fizera com a Sra. Murphy, Petúnia contou como era seu novo emprego.

- Essa Margherite parece ser legal – disse Válter no fim.

- E é! O melhor de tudo é o salário – falou - Vou ganhar mais que você! – completou em tom de gozação.

- Mas você merece, Pet.

- Eu sei, eu sei... – disse ela nada modestamente.

Os dois passaram a noite conversando, cada um contando sobre o seu dia. Aproveitaram também para namorar sob a luz do luar. Logo, ambos estavam cansados e dormiram agarrados um ao outro.

O ótimo dia anterior que Petúnia teve, a fez acordar alegre e feliz naquela manhã de quarta-feira. Estava muito disposta. Teve um dia ótimo trabalhando. Quando voltou para a pensão, tomou um susto ao entrar no quarto.

- Feliz Aniversário - disse Válter saindo detrás de uma parede.

- Eu não acredito, Válter! - disse Petúnia soltando um gritinho de felicidade - Você lembrou do meu aniversário?

- Mas é claro. Eu fiquei contando cada dia – disse.

Válter estava com um chapeuzinho de festa na cabeça e colocou o outro que segurava em sua mão na cabeça de Petúnia.

- Feliz? - perguntou Válter sorrindo abertamente.

- Mas, como não estaria? Tirando os meus pais você é o único que lembrou alguma vez do meu aniversário.

- Olha, amor. Não é como a gente gostaria de estar passando esse seu aniversário, mais eu sei que as coisas melhorarão - disse Válter em desabafo - Mas, estamos aqui para sorrir, e não para chorar. Nós nos amamos e isso para mim, é tudo.

- Ah, Válter! - disse Petúnia beijando seu amor.

- Mas não é tudo – disse ele a surpreendendo.

- Não? O quê você fez, Válter Dursley? - perguntou a aniversariante em tom de gozação.

Válter foi até um pequeno criado-mudo no quarto que em cima tinha um lindo bolo. Ele era feito de chocolate e tinha uma ótima aparência. Havia também um "FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, PETÚNIA" escrito com glacê encima.

- Fiz para você - Declarou o namorado apaixonado - O quê achou? - pergunto Válter apreensivo com a resposta.

- Está lindo! Como conseguiu fazer isso se mal sabe fritar um ovo? – perguntou ela sem entender como logo ele havia conseguido fazer um bolo tão bonito.

- Eu sabia que você ia gostar. O sabor também está ótimo, pode experimentar.

- Mas então? Como você fez?

- Ah, amor! Não está tão bonito assim, como você diz. É porque fui eu que fiz então como você me ama, acha que tudo o que faço é perfeito – explicou Válter.

- Eu posso te amar, mas não sou cega. É lógico que o bolo está ótimo. Vamos lá! Conte-me o seu segredo – incentivou.

- Eu tive uma pequena ajuda da nossa querida amiga, a Sra. Murphy – rendeu-se.

- Ah! Sabia que não ia conseguir fazer sozinho um bolo! Ao menos você pediu a ajuda dela. Melhor do que fazer qualquer bolinho feio.

- Exatamente – confirmou Válter.

Ambos foram até a cama e botaram a travessa onde estava o bolo em cima dela.

Acenderam uma vela encima do bolo e Válter começou a cantar "parabéns para você" com Petúnia o acompanhando. Em um ritmo um tanto excêntrico e acompanhado a palmas os dois conseguiram terminar a canção em um beijo longo e apaixonado.

- Para quem é o primeiro pedaço? - perguntou Válter em tom de gozação.

- Não sei... - respondeu Petúnia à altura - Acho que... Acho que... Para mim

Os dois riram enquanto Petúnia cortava o pedaço e entregava a Válter. Depois cortou um pedaço para si mesma e degustou o bolo.

- O quê achou? - perguntou Válter.

- A aparência está ótima e o sabor também! - falou Petúnia se entusiasmando.

- É claro que tem que estar bom, afinal eu que vou cozinhar quando nos casarmos.

- Hum... Quero só ver quando tempo vai durar essa sua palavra – brincou.

- Eu só não entendo uma coisa - disse Petúnia.

- O quê?

- Por que você fez um bolo tão grande para apenas nós dois? Está ótimo, mas o trabalhão que você teve.

- Ah, que isso bolo bom tem que ser feito com amor.

- Ir no supermercado e comprar um bolo pequeno não seria mais prático?

- Petúnia, Petúnia... Essa palavra para mim não existe. Prático. Ah, ta! Até parece! O bom é ver como o nosso trabalho foi bem feito, na verdade, não tão bem feito, mas o bom é ver que o meu trabalho te deu alegria e isso é a maior recompensa e que eu poderia ter.

- Sabe que para falar a verdade, até eu havia esquecido que era meu aniversário – comentou.

- Ainda bem que te lembrei! – disse Válter alegremente.

- Ainda bem, mesmo...

Foram conversando, se beijando, comendo mais bolo e assim passaram o aniversário de Petúnia.


	13. Despedida em Las Vegas

A cada dia que Petúnia passava em Las Vegas, mas ela gostava de sua nova vida. Até se esquecia as vezes que um dia morara em outro lugar. Começou a se habituar em seu emprego, o mesmo aconteceu com Válter. Eles já estavam se adaptando a vida na cidade do pecado.

Uma semana após o aniversário de Petúnia, ela resolveu escrever uma carta a sua irmã, Lílian, contando tudo o que havia acontecido desde que chegara em Las Vegas. Parecia uma eternidade, mas foram apenas dez dias desde que Petúnia desembarcara na terra dos cassinos.

Na carta, relatou todos os ocorridos para Lílian. Contou sobre seu emprego, sobre a sua chefe Margherite, sobre a doce e amável Sra. Murphy, a festa de aniversário que Válter havia preparado para ela e como era a vida na cidade.

Petúnia enviou a carta usando o nome de "Margherite Murphy", criatividade a parte, até que ela tinha feito um bom trabalho. Enviou a carta terça-feira e recebeu uma resposta rápida, já na segunda-feira seguinte, considerando o tempo que se demora de Las Vegas para a Inglaterra. Assim que recebeu a carta, Petúnia se apressou para lê-la:

_Querida Pet,_

_Fico feliz por saber que você está bem. Infelizmente não tenho notícias muito boas. Mamãe está furiosa por você ter fugido de casa. Só que tenho notícias piores ainda. Você não precisava por o endereço do remetente no envelope. Era só colocar o endereço escrito na carta. Com isso, nossa mãe descobriu onde você está e ela está indo aí para Las Vegas te buscar. Com o tempo que demora para a carta chegar até aí, é provável que a mamãe já esteja para chegar. Não posso me demorar mais, pois essa carta tem que chegar em suas mãos o mais rápido possível. Fuja logo daí!_

_Beijos,_

_Lílian_

Petúnia, que no momento que lia a carta estava no quarto com Válter gritou para ele.

- Minha mãe está vindo para cá! – desesperou-se a garota.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou Válter normalmente.

- Ela está vindo para cá me buscar. Você entende? É o fim, o fim... – falou.

- Você está brincando – disse Válter não achando graça nenhuma naquilo.

- Queria estar – disse ela começando a chorar.

- Mas como isso é possível? – questionou – Como ela sabe que nós estamos aqui?

- Ela leu a carta que enviei para minha irmã – falou chorosa – Ela... ela... está vindo. Já pode estar... aqui – disse ela gaguejando.

- Então é melhor irmos embora! – disse Válter.

- Para onde? – questionou a garota.

- Pra qualquer lugar! – gritou ele – Só não podemos ficar aqui!

- Sabe de uma coisa, Válter?

- O que, Petúnia?

- Acho melhor voltar com a minha mãe – desabafou a garota.

- Como assim? Você enlouqueceu? Ou não me ama mais? – perguntou desesperadamente.

- Nenhuma das duas coisas. Você pode vir comigo – propôs a garota.

- Ir com você? Para onde? – perguntou ele.

- Para a Inglaterra. Lá nos poderíamos nos casar e ser felizes como nós sempre sonhamos.

- Mas e a minha família? E a minha vida em Los Angeles? Como ficam?

- Você já abandonou isso quando fugiu comigo para cá – disse Petúnia.

- Eu sei, Pet. Mas era só temporário. Me mudar para a Inglaterra seria algo definitivo.

- Vou ser sincera. A gente não tem muitas opções. Ou nos fugimos de novo e vivemos com medo de sermos pegos, ou nos voltamos para a Inglaterra juntos, ou eu volto sozinha e você fica em Los Angeles como era para acontecer desde o início – disse Petúnia pondo as cartas na mesa. Aquilo soava como uma decisão muito importante na vida deles que era de difícil solução.

- Você pode descartar a última, viver sem você não dá e eu não quero – concluiu o garoto.

- E pode descartar a primeira pois estou cansada de fugir feito uma condenada – retrucou ela – Então só sobra a opção de você vir comigo para a Inglaterra.

- É, você tem razão... – rendeu-se – Eu vou voltar com você para a Inglaterra.

- É a melhor decisão – concluiu a garota.

- Mas eu te peço uma última noite aqui em Las Vegas. Vamos dormir em um hotel e de manhã nós iremos voltar aqui e esperar pela sua mãe – pediu ele.

- Está bem. Precisamos realmente nos despedir dessa cidade. Vou sentir saudades.

- Eu também – disse ele por fim.

- Então é melhor irmos logo se quisermos nos despedir da cidade do pecado – ironizou ela.

- Vamos...

Ficaram em um hotel muito bonito e grande, bem luxuoso. Nada muito caro, mas melhor que o quarto deles na pensão da Sra. Murphy da qual preferiram nem se despedir por enquanto, pois ainda a veriam no dia seguinte.

Deitados em uma cama e sob a luz do luar, aquele mesmo que sempre foi a maior testemunha do amor dos dois, o casal enamorava como se aquele não fosse o fim e sim apenas o começo de uma nova fase na vida deles.

Havia sido muito boa a experiência de fugir de casa, no final de tudo se sentiu muito orgulhosa de si mesma por ter tomado uma atitude como essa e por não ter fraquejado em único momento.

Apesar de toda a situação ser mágica, Petúnia não podia evitar de se sentir triste. Em tão pouco tempo vivera momentos muito ruins, como o episódio em que foi a uma entrevista e botou fogo na sala, mas houve momentos muito bons como os que passara ao lado de seu amor, Válter.

- Eu acho que nunca vou me esquecer desses quinze dias que passamos aqui – disse Petúnia docemente.

- Nem que eu quisesse eu conseguiria esquecer – declarou Válter em resposta.

Era uma noite bonita e estrelada, que o casal apaixonado acompanhava pela janela do quarto.

- Vou sentir saudades também da Sra. Murphy, ela sempre nos ajudou – lembrou Petúnia.

- É verdade – confirmou o garoto – Foi bem difícil nós encontrarmos um lugar decente para morar.

- Nem brinca! – exclamou – Você se lembra da nossa primeira noite aqui?

- É claro, Pet! O cara do albergue era um doido, né? Assassinato... – lembrou ele.

- Ainda bem que nós não ficamos naquele lugar. Eu que não iria arriscar minha vida – confirmou ela.

- É tão estranho nos termos ficado pouco tempo aqui, mas termos tantas recordações – comentou.

Os dois estavam abraçados e deitados na cama olhando para o céu através da janela, mas nessa hora Petúnia levantou.

- Como será nossa vida daqui a quinze anos? – questionou ela de um modo filosófico.

- Quem sabe? Eu não tenho idéia... – declarou Válter.

- Espero que não nos transformarmos em um casal comum e careta – brincou a garota – Isso eu não agüentaria jamais.

- Nós? Caretas? Nunca! – constatou ele brincando também.

- Acho que com essa nossa aventura nos teremos muita história para contar para os nosso filhos, Válter.

- Pode ter certeza que sim – confirmou ele.

E, naquele mesmo quarto de hotel, Válter e Petúnia se beijaram pela última vez em Las Vegas.

O que aconteceu com os personagens:

Petúnia e Válter: Foram para a Inglaterra, se casaram, tiveram um filho e viraram um casal careta, o que era o maior medo deles. Quando Lílian morreu, cuidaram do sobrinho, Harry.

Lílian: Se casou, teve um filho e depois teve um destino trágico. A irmã de Petúnia morreu pelas mãos de um bruxo das trevas.

Jerry e Jeannie: Ficaram muito abalados com a morte da filha. Após um tempo, conseguiram superar a dor da perda. Continuaram morando na Inglaterra e visitam Petúnia as vezes.

Susan: A garota continuou morando na ensolarada Los Angeles. Quando Petúnia voltou para a Inglaterra, começou a escrever para sua amiga e se correspondiam por correio.

Sra. Murphy: No dia seguinte a despedida de Las Vegas, Válter e Petúnia se despediram da doce e amada senhora que os ajudaram tanto. Ela continuou com a sua pensão em Las Vegas.

Margherite: Petúnia se despediu dela quando foi embora, o que Margherite lamentou muito, pois gostava de Petúnia. Ela acabou enriquecendo com o negócio de lanchonetes, e vinte anos depois já era dona da maior redes de restaurantes do estado de Nevada.

FIM


End file.
